Mischievous Dare
by Sabyn1993
Summary: Bella Swan is dared to reject every invitation to a date for a week. What happens when Edward Cullen asks her on a date and turns...persistent?
1. The Dare

My mouth hung open. "Can you repeat?"

Rosalie was just smiling evilly as Alice pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. "Well you have to go to a guy and tell him that you've missed him, and you have to touch his arm seductively. We have to choose a guy with big muscles," she looked around her for a brief moment and my heart stopped as I saw her stop on Edward Cullen. I knew I shouldn't have told her about my little crush on the silver Volvo owner. She looked back at me, grinning, "Him."

I knew that if I had begged a little, they would have let me pass on that dare with a small punishment, but I didn't like to be shy Bella. I wasn't shy Bella anymore; ever since I hung out with the girls, to be honest. So I decided to do it. I wanted to prove to them that I could be like them. I mean, what could go wrong?

"Okay, I'll do it," I said with confidence. Alice and Rosalie smiled at me and shoved me in the direction of Edward Cullen and his 'clan'. I was a bit nervous as I approached him; my hands were shaking so I hid them behind my back. The fact that he wasn't alone wasn't helping but I knew I could do this. The big one let out a wolf whistle as I stopped in front of them, and I smiled at him. The not so big one looked confused and was watching me curiously.

I looked at Edward and he had an eyebrow raised. "Hello, Bella," he said. Aww… how sweet of him. I almost laughed in his face.

"Hi, Edward," Time to use my hands. I held up one hand on his arm and traced my fingertips on his strong muscles. It was a good thing he had a sleeveless shirt because it would have been funny watching me touching his sleeves. The contact of my hand on his bare skin almost made me jump backward, but I managed to stay still.

"I've missed you," I said, looking him in the eyes, trying hard not to laugh or blush. I made a pretty good job because he looked confused.

"I've missed you, too," he said nonetheless. I wanted to burst out laughing. It was the first time he was talking to me and he had missed me. I smiled instead. "Umm… Bella, this is Jasper and Emmett. Emmett, Jasper, this is Bella," he said pointing to the right person.

"Nice to meet you, guys," I told them. They nodded.

"Um... may I accompany you to class?" Edward offered after an awkward silence.

"Sure," I said. "Bye, guys." I looked at Alice and Rosalie as I passed by them, and they gave me a thumps up behind Edward's back. We reached my next class and I looked up at him.

"See you later," I said.

"Yeah," he answered. With one last look at me, he left.

I sat down on my seat and sighed. He probably thought I was retarded. Screw my chance with him. Barely a minute passed before the girls joined me. We were very early so they would have all the time to question me.

"You were fabulous!" Alice squealed and hugged me tightly.

"How sweet of him to walk you to class," Rose said.

"Sweet. Ugh! I bet he thinks I'm retarded," I frowned.

"Silly Bella. I'm sure he doesn't," Alice said. "And at least you did the dare." Well that was surely a satisfaction.

About halfway through the class, a small piece of paper landed in my lap. I opened it and read.

_Want to do something this weekend? We could go watch a movie – Mike._

I looked at mike from behind and I saw him smile. I shook my head slightly. He raised an eyebrow, and I sighed. I scribbled back on the paper.

_Sorry Mike. I've already planned something with Alice and Rose. Maybe some other time – Bella._

I passed the paper on to him, and looked back at the teacher. Just before class ended, I saw a piece of paper shot right in front of me and land on the floor. The teacher was on his feet at once and picked it up. Unfortunately, he was one of the teachers who read the notes out loud.

"Bella, care to come with me to the dance next Friday? From Tyler. How sweet. Detention today, Tyler. Miss Swan, do you have something to say?"

"I wasn't sending any notes, Sir," I said innocently. The teacher quickly announced the end of the class and I mouthed "Sorry" to Tyler.

I gathered my books and made my way out of the class. "I have the perfect dare for you," Alice announced, appearing instantly at my side. "You have to say no to every invitation to a date, and you have to give a new excuse each time. Considering how popular you are among the boys of this school, I think it might be fun to watch what you come up with."

_This might actually be fun_, I thought. "How much time?" I asked.

"You've got one week. The dare ends next Friday," Rose added. "And to make you more creative, if you give in or if you can't find a suitable excuse, we are going to sell your truck."

"What?" I gasped. "No way!"

"You don't care for your truck, then?" Alice asked innocently.

I glared at her. "I mean 'no way, I'm going to win this dare'; but what do I get if I win?"

"No more makeovers for a month," Rosalie said. Alice stared at her in disbelief but Rosalie patted her back gently. "You'll survive; and don't forget if she fails, we can sell that old, rusty truck." She looked at me. "Deal?" she extended her arm.

I took her hand and shook it, as Alice pouted beside us.

"Deal," I said.

I left the girls and told them I would meet them later at Alice's place. I hopped in my truck and made my way home, more determined than ever. I was going to win and Alice wouldn't be allowed to put any of her face paint on me or force me to try on clothes all day for a whole month. Plus, I was going to keep my truck. This was going to one of the easiest and rewarding dares I had ever done. I was used to tell the boys of my school 'no', after all. I mean, what could go wrong?

**Hello all of you! This idea occurred to me ****some days ago and I decided to give it a try. I have a feeling this is going to be fun to write, so tell me what you think of it to see if I should continue or not. Thank you!**


	2. The Dinner

I was getting ready when someone knocked on my door.

"Bella, we haven't got the whole night. Hurry up!" I opened the door and let her in. She sat on my bed as I wondered aloud.

"Alice, what are you doing here? I thought we were supposed to meet at your place."

"Yeah, but I knew that you would be late if someone didn't come here to tell you to hurry," she explained. "Need help?"

"Yeah. I still don't know what I'm going to wear," I admitted. Usually, admitting something like that to Alice would trigger a catastrophe. She would make me try different things on and then choose what she thought I looked best in; but not today. We were going dinner at her place and we were already late. She got up from the bed and looked in my closet for a minute, before taking out a blue blouse and a black skirt that stopped just above my knees. I put them on and we were off. We arrived there at eight and were greeted by Alice's parents, Esme and Carlisle.

"Hello, Bella. Take a seat; dinner is almost ready," Esme told me.

We went to sit down and I saw that Rosalie was already there.

"Miss Bella decided to grace us with her presence?" She asked. I grinned and went to sit down next to her.

"Ugh, you sound like a teacher!"

Alice sat down on the other side of Rosalie and James, Alice's little brother of sixteen came to sit next to me.

"Hey James."

"Hi, Bella."

"How is school?"

"Not funny," he grumbled. "I can't wait for it to end."

"It's not for now," I laughed. "But you'll survive." I pointed at me. "I did."

Alice tapped on my shoulder. "Bella, could you stop flirting with my brother? We have company.

I smiled at her. "Of course, Alice, once you stop punching me," I said.

"Oh" She removed the hand that was punching me lightly in the back. "Sorry."

I laughed and looked at the 'company'. My smile faded as I spotted Edward, Emmett and Jasper taking their seat in front of us. I'm sure my face lost all colour. I looked at Alice and Rosalie who were smiling.

"What the hell is that?" I whispered low enough that the others couldn't hear. My heartbeat was already racing and I wondered how much time it would take Edward to realize how much effect he had on me. "Why did you invite Edward and his clan?"

"To make this dinner interesting and to know the guys better," Alice explained. "And Rose and I have a thing for them."

I gasped. "You like the big one?" I said, trying to keep my voice as low as possible.

"No. The not so big one."  
I sighed, relieved. "Thank God. He's so big and you're so tiny. Rose would go well with him…"

Rosalie cut me, "'Go well'" she mimicked. "We are not matching clothes and shoes here, Bella." I shot her an apologetic look.

"Don't apologize," Alice said. "She _does_ have a thing for the big one."

"His name is Emmett," Rosalie said out loud. Oh my God. I guess she realized it at the same time as Alice and I because we all looked back at the guys at once. I already felt the blush rise along my cheeks. They were watching us, smiling.

"Hey guys," I said. I bit my lip and looked down. Inviting them was the most stupid thing Alice had ever done. Dinner was being served so I would kill her later on.

Dinner was awkward. Carlisle kept asking all of us random questions while Esme watched the scene in front of her with knowing eyes. I glanced at Edward from time to time when he wasn't looking, and when he _did_ look at me, instead of blushing and looking away, I smiled at him and he smiled back. The girls were talking about a movie I had no intention of seeing so I ate in silent. Thankfully, James was at my side, and was all too eager to start a conversation with me. After some time he surprised me by asking, "Is that your boyfriend?"

I looked in the direction he was looking and saw Edward watching us. I was grateful to James to have spoken quietly so that Edward didn't hear, because if he had, I would have died on the spot. I looked at James and replied, "No. Not at all," earning a huge grin from him.

After dinner, I took some plates with me and told the girls to come with me in the kitchen. "Bring the remaining plates with you," I called as I walked away, hearing Carlisle offering the guys to stay over. That was out of question. They couldn't. They wouldn't. Well, if they were staying I could just say I had to go home. The girls arrived, their hands full.

"Before I could say anything Alice put an arm around my shoulder. "What a lovely dinner!" She exclaimed. "How was the food, Bella? And the… company?"

"Who came up with this idea?" I asked seriously. The girls didn't seem intimidated at all.

Rosalie raised a hand proudly. "I did."

"And I invited them," Alice said.

I sighed, defeated as I realized there was no point in arguing with them. They always won. I started washing the dishes to calm myself. I didn't understand why I was so intimidated. It was just a guy after all; but just in case, I would stay in the kitchen till I was hundred percent sure they had left. Alice and Rosalie took some dishes as well and started washing them.

"Are you staying over, Bella?" Alice asked. I looked at them suspiciously. What did they have in mind this time?

"Are the guys staying over?" I asked cautiously.

"Nope," Rosalie replied. I finished drying the dishes and turned to face them.

"After what you two did today I'm not sure if I should trust you."

"Bella, we wouldn't lie to you," Rosalie assured.

"Well, I prefer being sure. So I'm going home instead of 'accidentally' being left with one sleeping bag to share with Edward Cullen," I told them. They were my best friends but sometimes they did things that I wouldn't approve of, and where I ended up being embarrassed. Like inviting Edward, Jasper and Emmett today. They knew I made a fool of myself easily and they still put me in situations like that.

"If only I came up with that idea before," Alice said. I glared at her but she continued. "Edward likes you, I'm sure of it."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Nope. He thinks I'm retarded. It's different."

"I don't know how you came up with that, but I don't." I turned around at the voice and saw Edward leaning against the kitchen door. If I hadn't once again made a complete fool of myself, I might actually have considered how sexy he looked at that moment.

"Edward," Rosalie greeted. "Do you mind taking Bella home? She came with Alice and she doesn't have a ride." Oh. At least I knew what they had in mind. They were the worst best friends ever.

"Yes, of course," Edward replied. "I mean, I don't mind." He looked at me. "Are you leaving now?"

_Think of an excuse! Quick! Think! Think!_

"Bella?" Edward asked again.

"Um… I … I'm staying after all," I stammered.

"Oh. Okay."

Rosalie frowned at me. "Bella, didn't you say Charlie told you to go home tonight?"

"I didn't say that," I smiled. Two could play at a game.

Jasper appeared beside Edward. "We're leaving." Edward was watching me strangely, so I raised one eyebrow.

"Bye guys," Rosalie said. "See you Monday at school."

"Bye, girls," Jasper replied, while Edward was still watching me. I have to admit I was feeling at bit uncomfortable. Jasper grabbed his jacket and he walked out of his trance. The guys said goodbye to everyone and left.

I went to sit in the living room where the TV was on, and sat on the couch. I flipped through the channels but there wasn't anything interesting to watch, so I lay down on the couch and closed my eyes, thinking of the torture Rosalie and Alice were surely preparing for me at this moment. They would surely make me try a lot of clothes this weekend since they wouldn't be allowed to do it for a whole month beginning next Friday. I was starting to get sleepy when someone called my name. I opened my eyes to see James standing in front of me.

"Hey," I called as I made room for him on the couch.

"Tired?"

"Yeah. I wonder when they'll put the sleeping bags."

"Why don't you sleep in Alice's room?" he asked. I thought about that for a moment.

"I don't know why I never thought about that. Alice's bed is large enough for the three of us. Well, I guess when we are in sleeping bags it seems like we are camping," I joked.

"Three?"

"Me, Alice, and Rose," I said, confused.

"Rosalie left," he said.

I straightened. "What? When?"

"A few minutes ago; her mom called."

"Oh." I wondered what had to be so important for Rosalie's mother to call at that time. "Is something wrong?" I asked, suddenly anxious. It had to be her father.

"No, she said it wasn't important, and that she'd be back tomorrow morning."

We fell silent; I hoped it wasn't bad.

"Well I think I'm going to sleep in Alice's bed. I'd be glad to use a sleeping bag but my back is already aching and it might be worse in the morning," I said as I got up.

"Do you want a massage?" James asked suddenly. I laughed out loud, but stopped when I saw his serious expression.

"Were you serious?"

"Yeah."  
"Oh… No, I'm okay. Goodnight James."

"Um… Bella?" His tone made me turn around.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could go to the cinema tomorrow. There's a new movie coming out. 'Vacancy'. You like scary movies, right?"

"A little." This surprised me a bit, but I'd be glad to go. It was then that I remembered the dare. Uh-oh.

"Like a date?" I asked.

"Um… not really." Well it seemed like as a date to me, and I couldn't say yes.

"Sounds like a date to me."

"Maybe." It was a bit annoying. Either yes or no. It wasn't that complicated. I had to make sure because I couldn't risk my truck for a misunderstanding.

"I can't," I said. On with my first excuse. "I don't want to ruin our friendship. I mean, we are great friends and why ruin that because of a date? Maybe we could just buy the movie and watch it either here or at my place. What do you say?"

"Okay." I noticed his face fell. I didn't know what to say but I knew what my friend James would approve of.

"What if I give you a kiss? You won't be angry at me anymore?"

"On the lips, okay," he grinned.

"On the cheek.' I corrected, and kissed him swiftly. "Better?" I asked.

"Yep, but I wasn't angry," he said.

"What? I want my kiss back."

"Where do you want it then?" he laughed, before kissing me softly on the cheek. I smacked his arm.

"Silly. I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight, James."

"Goodnight, Bella. Sweet dreams."


	3. Surprise at the Cinema

When I woke up the next day, Alice wasn't in bed but Rosalie was. Weird. Well, James _did_ say that she would come back early in the morning; this girl would never cease to amaze me. I got out of bed quietly, making sure not to wake her up and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower but the warm water eased me. I went back into the room with a towel wrapped around my body and looked for something to wear into Alice's closet. She had practically skirts and I was looking for pants. All the pants she had were very fashionable, but I finally found something rather casual, as well as a red blouse.

My hair was all knotted and messed up, and it took me fifteen minutes to brush it thoroughly. I was at the foot of the stairs when Alice appeared out of nowhere and collided into me with such force that I fell backwards. She looked confused for a moment and then her expression turned apologetic.

"Oops. Sorry," She said and extended her arm.

"I had no idea someone so small could have so much force," I muttered as she helped me to get up. She noticed my appearance and seemed to approve.

"Good choice. You want some cereals?"

"Um… yeah. I'll bring the clothes back later," I said as I followed her in the kitchen. She poured some milk in a bowl and handed me the cereal box.

"You can keep it. It looks better on you than it does on me," She smiled.

"When did Rosalie get back?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno. She was here already there when I woke up."

I ate in silence since Alice seemed lost in thought. I wondered how much time Edward had been in the kitchen yesterday. He had said he didn't think I was retarded but he was probably just trying to make me feel better. Hmpf. Why would he want to make me feel better? He didn't know me, and he had no reason to.

"I know that look!" Alice exclaimed, pulling me from my thoughts.

"You're thinking about Edward, am I wrong?"

"Yes," I replied. Alice jumped from her seat and began bouncing up and down, grinning.

"I knew it!"

"No. I mean 'yes, you're wrong,'" I explained.

"Haha," she said. "You know you can't lie to me, Bella. We're going to the cinema today!"

I was confused by her sudden change of conversation. "I can't," I said.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Why?"

"I can't go to any date until next Friday, remember?"

"That doesn't include me and Rose."

"You didn't specify," I insisted. She put her hands on her hips and glared at me. She knew I never crossed her path when she was angry. She was frightening and I had to admit I _was _scared.

"You better find a better excuse than that or I sell that truck of yours right now," She threatened.

"I don't want to go, Alice."

She came to sit beside me and sighed. "Oh please, Bella. It will be fun. What do you want to do instead? If you have another idea, tell me."

"Let's go shopping!" I heard Rosalie say behind me. I groaned. Shopping was worse than anything, but Alice didn't seem to agree with me.

"Yay!" Alice squealed. "Good idea, Rose!"

"I prefer the cinema," I told them.

"What happened to 'I don't want to go, Alice'?" Alice mimicked me perfectly.

"I changed my mind."

"Well, me too. We're going shopping!"

"No, wait, Alice," Rosalie intervened. "Let her go to the cinema if she wants, and we'll go shopping." I smiled at my life savior. I would be forever grateful. I wasn't really keen on seeing a movie, but anything was better than Alice's favorite hobby.

"Okay," Alice answered. "But you don't know what you're missing, Bella."

I turned to Rosalie. "Why did you leave last night?"

"It was Jimmy." Jimmy was her little brother. He was five years old and loved Rosalie immensely. It was like Rosalie had two personalities; one when she was with her friends and one when she was with Jimmy. She was like a mother to him.

"Was something wrong?" Alice asked.

"No. He was just having a nightmare and he woke up screaming. No one was able to comfort him so my mother called me. He cried all night."

"Hmm… you shouldn't have left him, though. He might have been scared when he woke up and you weren't there," I told her.

She sighed. "I've been thinking the same thing; but enough of this now. Let's get prepared."

I waited fro the girls to get ready and then we all go into Alice's Porsche. They dropped me in front of the cinema and they screamed like children in a candy shop when I told them to have a good time at 'shopping'. Apparently that was the magic word; I might try to use that to my advantage someday. I walked inside and my breath caught. Edward was standing a few feets away from me and he looked breathtaking as always. I found my lips curling upwards into a small smile as I walked towards him.

"Hey," I said. He turned around and a huge smile came on his face. Maybe Alice was right; maybe he did like me.

"Hey, Bella."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, and then realized it was a stupid question.

"Um… to watch a movie?" It sounded like a question.

"What did you choose?"

"I haven't chosen yet. I can't seem to make up my mind. What about you?"

"Vacancy," I blurted out. Oh Shit. I'd planned to see that with James; I hoped he wouldn't be mad. Well I could just buy the movie and watch it with him like I hadn't before. Yes, that's what I would do. "I heard it was a new movie; pretty good, actually."

"I think that's what I'll watch too, then," he said with a smile. I smiled back.

We took our tickets and entered. I thought he would just find a seat somewhere, but to my surprise he sat next to me. Well, talk of awkward. I had a bit of a trouble concentrating on the movie but that wasn't half bad. At least when I watched it with James I wouldn't have to fake my surprise. Edward seemed very interested in the movie though, on the contrary of myself. I was staring at the screen but I would have been unable to tell which part was scary and which one wasn't. Edward seemed to notice because he spoke.

"You're not scared?" He asked.

I looked at him but his eyes were still on the screen.

"On the inside, but I don't show it," I said. Since I lied very badly, I had found a way to fool anybody years ago. You just had to twist the lie a bit and not make it too straightforward, and no one knew the difference. Edward looked at me then and smiled.

"Well, that's too bad because I can't take that as an excuse to take your hand."

I laughed but I knew it sounded nervous. I sure didn't know what to say to _that_ so I shut my mouth and looked at the screen. After some time I looked back at him and caught him watching me. I smiled.

"Aren't _you_ scared? Because I can't take that as an excuse to distract you," I teased. He grinned.

"Wait a minute. I think I can feel the fear kicking in."

I laughed and it was a true one this time. We didn't talk for the rest of the movie but I prayed he didn't make a comment or ask me what I thought of a certain scene because I wouldn't know what to say. Eventually, the movie ended and we got up. I told him goodbye and was about to leave but he stopped me.

"Wait! I was thinking that maybe we could go on a date," He said. I blinked. I couldn't have heard right. Edward Cullen was asking me on a date and I couldn't even say yes. Stupid dare! Why did I agree in the first place? My crush was standing in front of me and had just asked me on a date. I immediately began to cruse Alice and Rosalie. How I wished I could say yes; but I couldn't. I wasn't going to do that to my truck, even though Rosalie's idea of selling it had never sounded so appealing.

"I can't," I sighed, defeated.

"Why?"

"I don't know you," I said.

His eyes narrowed. "Well, that's why I suggested it: so that we could get to know each other."  
"Nope, sorry."

"I know you like me, Bella," he said suddenly.

"I never said that," I retorted.

"Well, you wouldn't have talked to me at school if you didn't and I think I can tell when a girl likes me."

"And when a boy does?" I joked. He didn't laugh so I became serious.

"Look Edward. This," I touched his arm. "And the whole scene at school was just a dare. I didn't mean anything by it; sorry if I gave you the wrong impression." I coulnd't believe I actually said this. That I didn't mean anything by it when it meant everything. He didn't seem too taken aback though; maybe he knew or at least expected it.

"Goodbye, Edward," I said and turned around before he could say anything. I walked away, not looking back, because I knew if I did, I would run back to him and tell him I accepted his date if the proposition was still up.

It didn't matter; after all, it was just a crush.


	4. Two For One Special

The weekend passed by boringly uneventful and I didn't see Edward much, apart from the time when I was shopping with Rosalie and he happened to pass by. He didn't acknowledge our presence at all and Rosalie became suspicious.

"He's one of the most popular guys in school; did you really think he would hang out with us?" I'd told her.

"So what?" She'd retorted. "We're some of the most popular girls in school, and yes, I thought it could work; and I have not yet given up hope."

"Rose, let it go; for once just listen to me." I knew she wouldn't give up. I mean this was Rose we were talking about, but I still hoped.

I had to be careful; Edward was quickly becoming the center of my thoughts and it seemed that his absence didn't ease it. I thought that if I avoided him I would gradually forget about him and that he would become one of the dozens of guys Bella Swan had had a crush on; but it seemed that the contrary was happening. It seemed that the more I didn't see him, the more I craved his company. The little crush was quickly becoming something bigger and I realized I liked him; at least I liked him enough to be friends with him; something we would never become after the way I treated him.

Somehow I still hoped, even though I tried hard not to. I managed to distract myself with the girls but it only lasted one day or so. Too soon Monday arrived and I was dreading yet hoping to see him. Before I knew it, I was out of Alice's Porsche at school and she was dragging me to class. Even English, which was usually my favourite subject, couldn't pull me out of my thoughts. Edward was also in this class and I was praying silently that he would look at me so that I could know if he was still mad at the way I treated him.

Class ended and I took my things before heading outside. Lunch quickly arrived and we took our usual seats in the cafeteria.

"Do you plan to go to the dance this Friday?" I asked Alice and Rosalie.

"We would have gone but Tyler is throwing a party the same day," Alice replied.

"Really? Why did he ask me to the dance, then?"

Rosalie laughed. "How can we know what passes through his mind, the poor boy."

"What will you be wearing?" I asked Alice.

"It's casual. I heard the clan is going to be there."

Here we go again. "Why do we have to talk about them every time?" I asked, exasperated. "They aren't Greek Gods, you know."

"What have you got against them, Bella?" Rosalie asked suspiciously. "And for your information, they are."

"Nothing; I have nothing against them. Apart from the fact that Edward isn't going to talk to me anytime soon."

"What?" They both asked in unison.

"Edward asked me on a date." Rosalie smacked my arm.

"Ow!" I cried.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She asked.

"Because it wasn't of great importance." Alice smacked my other arm. I glared at them.

"Okay, stop that, will you?"

"Why didn't you tell him yes?" Alice asked. Hmpf. As if it wasn't obvious.

"Because of you both; You and your stupid dare!"

Rosalie took a deep breath and put both of her hands on the side of my face. "After school you are going to go see him and tell him that you were stupid to refuse and you are going to ask him on a date."

"What about the dare?" I asked.

Alice sighed. "Bella, you have to choose: Edward or your truck? It's simple."

My jaw almost hit the floor. I couldn't believe what she had just said. I would never give up my truck unless it died on me. "Forget it. I'm not going to lose this dare," I said as I got up and left the cafeteria.

When school ended this day, I was on the parking lot when I saw Edward Cullen. He jogged to my side while I wondered mentally what he wanted.

"Hey, Bella," he said. "Need a ride?"

"Hmm… no. I came with Alice." I wondered why he would offer me a ride; maybe he wasn't angry at all. After all, I hadn't taken the time to see his reaction after I had told him I didn't like him.

"I saw Rosalie last period and she asked me if I could give you a ride because she and Alice are going shopping after school and you wouldn't want to come," He explained.

"Shit!" I muttered. I regretted instantly telling them about meeting Edward at the cinema. I had to know they would come up with something like that.

"What?" I looked up at Edward who was watching me with a peculiar expression on his face.

"Nothing. I'm going to walk," I said as I turned away.

"Don't be stupid, Bella. Let me take you home." I turned to face him, my hands on my hip, and glaring at him.

"Did you just call me stupid?" I asked in disbelief. His expression changed suddenly and his mouth formed an 'O'.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it. Okay I'm sorry. What do you have against me?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and shook my head. "Nothing. I have nothing against you."

He crossed his arms and leaned against his Volvo. "Prove it."

I walked over to him and stood on my toes, as his eyes widened. Slowly, I pressed my lips to his, looking at him straight in the eyes. I pulled back and smirked.

"See? I have nothing against you." I opened the door of his Volvo and stepped in, taking profit of his surprised expression to clear my head. I kissed Edward Cullen. I couldn't wait to tell the girls. Well, they would probably make a big deal of everything but I was too excited to care. After a couple of seconds, Edward stepped in the car and looked at me.

"Did you just kiss me?" What was it with this guy to always make me want to laugh in his face?

"Kiss you? No; why would I do that?" I asked. He looked ahead of him and began to drive. He stayed silent for a couple of minutes but I couldn't resist teasing him. I looked at him and frowned. "You have some lipstick on your lips. I didn't know you were in that type of thing." He looked at me in disbelief before turning his eyes back to the road. "I'm sorry the girls forced you to drive me home," I said.

He stopped and I realized we were already in front of my house.

"I don't mind," He said leaning towards me. I raised one eyebrow at him but he ignored it. "If that's how I'm going to get repaid, I'll do it everyday." He was still leaning towards me and before I could react further, his lips were on mine and I melted. He pressed his lips to mine not so gently, and I forced my eyes to stay open. No need to show him how much effect he had on me. I swear if he hadn't pulled back one second later, I would have fainted.

"What was hat for?" I asked, surprised that my voice was controlled when my thoughts were so confused and the only thing I wanted to do was to grab him and kiss him senseless.

"Just returning the favour," He said as he opened my door. I got out before I could do something that would be very inappropriate.

I headed directly upstairs and stepped into the bathroom, after throwing my bag on my bed. I took a long shower before returning in my bedroom, and taking out my books. Unfortunately, nothing could take my mind off Edward and his tempting lips.

**Love it? Hate it? Review to tell me!**


	5. Passing Notes

I hadn't heard from Alice since yesterday at lunch, which was strange, since she would call me every night. The purpose was usually to tell me about things I had missed at school and about her new shopping ideas, but we ended up talking of nothing in particular. Even stranger was the fact that I hadn't heard from Rose either. They were probably avoiding me after what they did to me yesterday. I had considered calling them and telling them what happened with Edward but I decided to let them think I was angry. If only they knew how_ not_ angry I was at that moment.

I got out of my truck and spotted Alice immediately. She was talking to Jasper. She turned my way suddenly and when she saw me, her expression became guilty. I was still walking towards her when she began to walk quickly in the opposite direction.

"Alice!" I yelled. Several curious heads turned my way but I ignored them. As I was passing by Jasper, I heard him call my name.

"Is something wrong with her?" He asked me.

"You never know with Alice," I replied, and then I thought of something. I looked up at him. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah of course, Bella." I backtracked though.

"You know what? Let it go; I will see her in class, after all. And yeah, she'll talk to you later. See you, Jasper."

I walked to class, leaving a confused Jasper behind me. I had English first but unfortunately, the girls sat together in front and I was rather at the back. Angela, who usually sat by me was absent, and Edward came to sit in her seat as if it belonged to him. He just smiled as I looked at him curiously. The teacher walked in at the same moment, which left no time for talking. Some minutes after class had begun, I saw a small piece of paper slide in front of me.

_Riding with me today? - Edward_

_Of course not. What makes you think so? – Bella_

_Too bad. Maybe I'll talk to Alice later so that she can leave without you – Edward_

_Fat chance. I came in my truck today – Bella_

He frowned at the note but didn't look my way.

_Never mind. Do you have plans for today? – Edward_

_Actually, yes. Why? – Bella_

Honestly I didn't have any plans, but I wanted to see where this was leading. He couldn't be asking me on a date, again, right?

_Since I learned that you like scary movies, I propose that we go watch one today after school. – Edward_

My heart stopped. I glanced at Edward and he was looking at me. You're just about to blow your second chance, girl. Stupid dare. I don't think I had ever found a dare so difficult before. If only someone had told me at that moment that the worst was yet to come.

_I told you: I have plans- Bella_

_What kind of plans? –Edward_

_I have lots of laundry to do. Sorry. – Bella_

_Why did you kiss me yesterday? – Edward_

I blushed. At least we were just passing notes because if we were talking, with one look at his eyes, I would have blurted out: "Because I couldn't resist tasting those lips of yours, and it's been haunting me since. Plus, I have a major crush on you. Now why did _you_ kiss me?"

_To show you that I don't have anything against you. – Bella_

_So you kiss me but you don't want to go out with me? - Edward_

I smiled. _Exactly. Kissin' no datin'. – Bella_

He shook his head in defeat.

_Do you mind telling me the real reason? You're a vampire? You aren't allowed to date anyone? – Edward_

_None. Honestly, I'm no interested in you. – Bella_

He smirked and leaned closer to me as my heart accelerated. He placed a strand of my hair which was hanging lose behind my ear and whispered, "I'll prove you wrong." Then he leaned back in his chair and looked ahead. I took a deep breath and sighed. If he was going to play it that way…

It was impossible to concentrate in class with an Adonis right next to me, but then, when did I really concentrate in class? Now and then he would lean forward and his arm would brush mine; I wouldn't look at him at that moment because I knew that if I did, I would come close to kissing him. So I kept my eyes on the board. I lost all notion of time and it was only when I saw Edward standing in front of me that I realized the class was empty.

"Penny for you thoughts?" Edward asked with a hint of irony in the voice.

"I was following the class," I said.

"The class ended five minutes ago, beautiful."

"Then why are still here? Wait, did you just call me beautiful? Not that I care, but I didn't give you the permission to call me that."

"I'm still in class because I wanted to see how much time you could stay distracted. I wish I knew what was behind those eyes of yours," he said.

"Why?" I asked, getting up. "Why does it matter to you?"

He shrugged. "I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," I quoted before leaving the class. I was already late for Gym so I decided to skip it and go in my truck. I turned on the heater as well as the radio and closed my eyes, thinking about the party on Friday. I was sure everyone was going to be there so I had to go.

I had a feeling that if the students continued to throw parties on the same dates as the dances, then very soon, there wouldn't be any dance organized at all. Poor Principal didn't stand a chance against Tyler.

"Hello there," a voice spoke near my face. I jumped and prepared myself to scream when a hand covered my mouth. Without thinking, I bit the hand and it was removed at once.

"Ow!" The voice I now recognized as Edward's cried out in pain.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked him furiously.

"Oops?" I glared at him.

"What are you doing in my truck?"

"Why did you skip class?" he asked.

"Answer my question," I said, exasperated.

"Answer mine."

"Aargh!" I screamed. His hand came once again to cover my mouth and I slapped it off. "Stop doing that!"

"Stop screaming then," He said. I sighed. I didn't know what it was with this guy but my emotions, so in control usually, went wild went he was near. I put my arms on his shoulders and tried to push him.

"Get out of my truck."

"No, wait." He took one hand that was on his shoulder in his and leaned closer. "I want to tell you something."

I watched him lean in closer… closer… closer… Oh God… until I could smell his cool breath on my face… closer… until our lips were an inch apart. I was going to hyperventilate soon so I had to get out of here. Oh God.

"I…" Someone tapped on the window, making me jump. I turned my head towards the window and Edward's lips grazed my cheek slightly, leaving a hot trail behind. My eyes widened as I saw the principal standing in front of the window of my truck. His face was red with fury and he was looking at us, disgusted. I didn't need to ask what impression this scene gave him; as if I needed trouble.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen! Detention today after school. Go to class now!" He strode off without looking back. I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today, and when I looked back at Edward, his face was amused.

"What, now?" I asked.

"Nothing," He chuckled. "Do you realize what he must have thought we were doing when he interrupted us?"

"I figured," I muttered, opening the door of my truck and getting out.


	6. Too Good To Be True

**I would like to pass on a message for one of my reviewers. You will probably recognize yourself. There's a problem and your name doesn't appear when I write it. Anyway, t****here's something weird on you page. I can't send you messages, and I have no idea why. So I can't send you chapter 4. Maybe you could put your email address in a review so that I can send it to you in an email. Give it to me before you read this chapter, because you won't understand a thing if you don't. **

**Sorry for the long wait. I am busy in school and I am currently writing another story. Thank you for the support!**

"Alice," I called as I saw her in the hallway. She looked at me but when I approached, she began to walk backwards, and she would have fallen down had Emmett not been near. He grabbed her waist before she could fall down, and Alice turned to face him.

"Thank you so much," I heard her say. "Could you let go of me, now? I've got somewhere important to go."

"Where?" Emmett asked.

"Don't!" I commanded. Emmett looked surprised but held her in place. I quickly arrived in front of them while Alice looked down guiltily. I took her arm and led her to the cafeteria, and cut her before she could apologize.

"I kissed Edward Cullen." Her eyes widened as her expression changed.

"You what?" She gasped.

"You heard right; I kissed him."

"Oh. My. God. I can't believe you did it!" Alice being Alice began to bounce up and down on her seat. "Details! I want details!"

"Well, it didn't last long," I began.

"Start from the beginning," She urged.

"Okay, so he was telling me that he would give me a ride and I told him I preferred walking, which made him ask me if I had anything against him. I was like 'Of course I don't have anything against you," and he was like 'Prove it'. So I did. I kissed him, and then we arrived in front of my house, before I could get out he kissed me. And I was like 'Oh my! That boy can kiss!'

Alice squealed. "I'm so happy for you! You've liked him for, like, ages!"

"Weeks, Alice," I contradicted.

"It's still too much. I'm so glad you two are together."

Uh-oh. Here came the time I dreaded. Of course I liked Edward Cullen, but there was a difference between what I wanted and what was real. Sure, he was showing some interest in me at that moment but how long till he got bored? I could only hope it would last till after Friday. Less probable than going to ballet dancing again, but hell, a girl could hope.

"We're not together, Alice," I said sadly.

"Oh Bella, you have to. Tell him about the dare, tell him that you two can go out after this Friday. I know that's one of the rules but this is an exception. You have to tell him."

"A dare is a dare, Alice," I insisted. I had no intention of telling him, anyways. Why would I tell him that I liked him and risk him telling me I got the wrong idea? A guy like him could never like me, and even if he did, I would wait till Friday, and if he was still interested, then we would see what happened.

"Are you sure, Bella?"

I nodded. "I'm sure."

"Anyway, the proposition is still up. I wish you all the best, Bella." I smiled, getting up and kissed her cheek.

The next few hours passed in a blur and the next thing I knew, I was heading towards the detention room.

"Good thin you came in your truck today," Rosalie was saying.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

She hugged me. "Bye Bella."

I sat down in a seat at the back and took out a book. Jessica, one of my classmates, came to sit next to me.

"What did you do?" She asked me.

"I skipped Gym," I replied simply.

"I insulted my Trigonometry teacher," She giggled. "Are you going to Tyler's party this Friday?"

"Of course. Are you?"

"Hm… no. I wasn't invited," Jessica said uneasily.

"Oh," I said, surprised. I thought everyone was invited. "I'm sure I can get you an invitation."

"Really? That would be nice, Bella," She smiled.

"What would be nice?" Edward's voice made me sigh. I couldn't go somewhere without seeing him and I had to admit that the strange urges that I felt towards him were only getting stronger.

"Nothing, Cullen. This is a girl discussion, so it would be nice if you could sit somewhere in front."

He smirked and sat down just in front of Jessica and I, putting his elbows on our table. "And miss this? No way. I've been wanting to know what girls talked about in private since I was a kid. So go ahead like I'm not here."

I glared at him but he shrugged it off. Jessica seemed uneasy.

"Um… I guess I'll find another seat," She said and got up. I sighed. He managed to scare my new friend in one minute. The boy was good.

I looked at Edward. "Now what do you want?"

"You," He said with a note of finality in the voice. That sent tingles all over my body. I knew he didn't mean it that way but boy, what that did to me.

"Sorry. That's not possible," I said, trying to sound confident, but it sounded more like a plea.

"I was praying that you'd change your mind," He said. Suddenly a rose came out of nowhere and landed in his hand. He handed the rose to me and I took it, turning and returning it in my hand. I didn't know what to say.

"Um… wow. Thank you."

He chuckled. "I was hoping I'd get a kiss."

I sighed inwardly and looked at him sadly. "Leave it to you to ruin the perfect moment," I said. We were silent for a few minutes, each one absorbed in his own thoughts. He was the first one to talk.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Green. Yours?"

"Blue."  
"I like blue, "I told him. "Like the sea. It's been a long time since I've gone to the beach."

"Me too. Maybe we should go sometime," He propesed.

""Not like a date?" I asked cautiously.

"No," He smiled. "Not at all." I returned his smile.

"Then I'll be glad to go."

I walked to my truck and drove home, content. We were Tuesday. Only three days left and I could do what I wanted. I smiled to myself as I drove the familiar path from school to my house. Everything would be over at Tyler's party on Friday, and I would be able to tell Edward yes. My life couldn't get any more perfect.

**Review please! I love you!**


	7. Pleasant Or Unpleasant Encounter?

When I woke up Wednesday morning the sun was shining and it made me all the more eager to go to school, even though I was a little disappointed that it wasn't the weekend yet. Rosalie, Alice and I would have gone shopping in Port Angeles. Needless to say, I was in great need of new clothes. It seemed to me that Alice's obsession was finally rubbing off on me, even though I would never admit that to her.

I did my morning rituals: showering, putting on clothes, eating breakfast, and heading to school in my truck. The day passed by rather uneventfully except when I was in the parking lot and saw Edward coming my way. He stopped when he arrived in front of me and before I could even think of anything to say, he had leaned down and kissed my cheek sweetly. He left without a word as I tried in vain to recover. What amazed me was that it resembled the kiss a boy would give his girlfriend to tell her goodbye. I almost felt my heart soar but I forbid myself to hope for anything.

I didn't have the time nor the energy to hope, when I knew all to well that it would only crush me at the first occasion. Even though, I told myself that a million times, even though I tried very hard to keep my distance, I knew in the back of my head that I was already in too deep.

It was the time that Edward's friends, Emmett and Jasper, choose to arrive. I was about to enter my truck but I heard Jasper call my name as I briefly wondered what level the operation 'Get Emmett and Jasper' had reached. I would have to remember to ask the girls later. I turned to face the guys and was surprised to see they had already reached my truck. I blinked. They were huge. Even though I was accustomed to spending time with Edward, I had to admit his friends, particularly the big one, were much taller.

"Hello Emmett, hello Jasper," I said.

"Hi Bella," Emmett grinned while Jasper only nodded. I had to admit his tendency to stay silent made me uncomfortable. As if he read my mind, he spoke.

"We have to talk to you, Bella," He said.

"Shoot."

"Are you going out with Edward?"

"Of course not. Why?"

"Because you seem to spend a lot of time together," Jasper continued.

"We are friends; have you ever heard of that word?" I asked, starting to get annoyed. I didn't like people prying in my life, and hell, I didn't even know these guys! Defensive, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Not really," Emmett laughed. "I have never been friends with a girl."  
"That's because you always go out with them," Jasper intervened. "Anyway, this is serious," He turned to me again. "We're here to warn you."

"Warn me," I repeated, not understanding.

"Yes, about Edward," Emmet said with such a serious expression on the face that I almost believed in the façade.

"What about him?" I asked, sighing.

"You can't go out with him. He's a player. He will only leave you crying."

"I'm not going out with Edward and I don't intend to," I told them firmly. _Well, at least not until Friday, _I thought. "And who are you to tell me who I can go out with?"

"We are only trying to protect you, Bella. He's no good for you," Jasper said.

"Why do you even care?" I asked, honestly caring for the answer.

"Well, you are Alice's best friend and she wouldn't want to see you hurt."

I sighed. "This is ridiculous. I bet Edward would pay a high price to know what you're saying behind his back. If that's what you think, why are you two friends with him?"

Emmett looked at Jasper and then at the latter's car. Jasper nodded slightly. After the little exchange, Emmett looked back at me.

"We only wanted to warn you, Bella. Now it's up to you." Then they turned around and left without a backward glance.

I got in my truck and drove to Rosalie's place, putting the encounter at the back of my mind, already deciding not to think about it. When I arrived there I was greeted by Rosalie's mother who met me on the door step and who had a pile of clothes in her arms.

"Hello, Mrs. Hale," I greeted her.

"Nice to meet you again, Bella. Would you like something to eat before you head off?" She asked, smiling warmly.

"No thank you, Mrs. Hale. We will probably eat after the movie." I eyed the pile of clothes she was holding. "Do you need some help?"

"If only Rosalie could ask me that from time to time. But don't worry, I'll managed," She winked then headed outside.

I continued my way to the living room and sat down on the couch, turning on the TV and waiting for Rosalie to get ready. We had agreed to go to the cinema because we didn't want to waste a sunny day. It would have taken us too much time for shopping but a movie fitted in the time plan of a school day. Well, according to Charlie. I had asked Jessica if she would join us and she said yes. She seemed to be a really nice girl and I was eager to know her better. We were going to meet her at the cinema.

I still didn't know what film we were watching, but I remember hearing something about a vampire falling in love with a human. It didn't seem _that_ interesting but it sure was a nice way to spend an afternoon. I preferred that to being stuck at home doing homework.

Rosalie appeared at the top of the stairs, looking as dazzling as always in a beautiful casual dress. It was purple and it looked wonderful against her skin.

"Hey Bella, you're already here. I didn't hear you enter," She said.

"Come on. Let's pick up Alice before she has a mental breakdown," I joked.

"Yeah, she's really excited about the film, right?" Rosalie looked intrigued. "You're right: we'd better hurry."

**It's a short chapter but it's only because I'm already writing the next one and it'll be up during the weekend if there isn't a power cut. Yep, there is a cyclone at my place. Pray that there isn't school tomorrow for me. Thank you! Review please!**


	8. My Sexy Stranger

**A longer chapter for you guys. Thank you all my faithful readers!**

It was twenty minutes to five when we arrived at the Cinema. We immediately spotted Jessica and we entered after having bought two buckets of popcorn. I wanted to sit somewhere in the back because I liked to be able to leave immediately after the film. I hated being crowded by a group of people who stepped on each other's feet, but Alice insisted that we sit in the second row.

We arrived just as the film was beginning and I made myself comfortable, gluing my eyes to the screen. I didn't know what happened but it was only when I felt someone tugging on my sleeve that I realized that 'THE END' was written in big, white letters on the screen. I looked at my watch and gasped. Two hours had passed since we've entered the cinema and I could have sworn it had been barely a minute.

"Oh my God! The film was so fabulous!" Alice was saying. I had to admit I found it pretty fabulous too. I've never been embarked in something so amazingly creative in all my life. I didn't know what I expected when Alice mentioned the movie, but surely not this. Well, in fact, I knew what I expected. I thought it would be full of blood and slaughter where the vampire would kill his human girlfriend because he couldn't resist being near her blood without wanting to drink her blood. I had watched a film like that one day and I had hated it.

But this... wow. Any word I could think of felt so inferior to what I was feeling at this moment. The love between them was so powerful and earth-shattering that it made me see everything in a different light. It made me believe in true love, realize that it did exist, no matter how the world seemed determined on destroying you at times.

New energy burned into my body and I felt good. Better than I had in a long time.

"You were right again, Alice," Rosalie was saying. "I don't even know why I doubted your tastes."

"Alice grinned broadly and turned to face me. "What did you think of it?"

I blurted out the first words I could think of. "It was... magical."

"I knew it; never underestimate me, guys." Shaking my head, I tried to clear my mind.

"So," I began. "How is operation 'Get Emmett and Jasper' going?"

Rosalie smiled evilly. "Very good. Emmett asked me on a date and I said I had to think about it. He's already smitten but I don't know if I can last long," She admitted.

"And Jasper and I are going to the party together," Alice said, visibly excited.

"Tyler's party? But we were supposed to go together!" I protested.

"The dare will finish on Friday and I doubt you will spend your time with us at the party." The corners of my mouth turned upwards involuntarily and I said," Alright, but promise me that we'll spend some time together."

"I promise," Alice said. "And anyway, if I'm not there, you'll have Jessica."

"Yeah, I'll be there, Bella. And thanks to you," Jessica said, appearing out of nowhere. I had almost forgotten she was there.

"Hey Jessica, what did you think of the movie?"

"It was the most beautiful one I've ever seen. It was so pure and fierce at the same time," She replied with a contented expression on the face. An expression that I was sure mirrored mine.

"Who's hungry?" Rosalie asked.

"Not me," I said. "I've eaten enough popcorn for a whole week." Jessica and Alice agreed with me and Rosalie smiled evilly.

"Then we can go to a night club!" She shrieked.

"That's why you made us eat all that freaking popcorn!" Alice shouted, shaking her head. "I should have known."

I sighed. To a night club on a school day. Rosalie was the only one who came up with ideas like that. Charlie would be mad. Guessing my thoughts, Rosalie continued. "I'm sure Charlie would agree; you need to lighten up, girl!"

"I'll be glad to go," Jessica smiled. Hm... This girl was evil... in a good way. I knew that Alice, by her silence, had already agreed. Usually if she disagreed she would make everyone know. She wasn't the quiet little girl I was. Well,_ was_, a long time ago. So I told Rosalie it was okay, wanting to prove to them that I could. Too bad I didn't remember what happened the last time I said that.

We arrived at the night club and Rosalie produced four identity cards. I didn't even bother to ask because I wasn't surprised anymore by the unexpected things she did. And at least we would have some fun.

I wanted to forget everything tonight: My studies, the loads of homework I still had to do, the fact that I missed my mum, and for the hundredth time, how outdated my clothes were. Tonight I wanted to _live._

This night club was the perfect place to forget all my worries and to live in the spur of the moment. The beat was going strong and I was lucky because they were playing all my favourite songs. So I joined the girls on the dance floor. Pretty quickly, we became the centre of attention and people made room for us as we danced in the middle of an over-excited crowd, who cheered us on and on.

We danced together the four of us and I didn't leave the dance floor before one hour had passed and I was feeling very hot and thirsty. I was all sweaty but it was worth it. I was feeling better today that I had in a long time. I went to the bar and sat down.

"May I buy you a drink?" A voice said behind me. I turned around to face a gorgeous stranger leaning towards me. I looked at his face to see him checking me out, and felt a sudden burst of confidence. I imagined myself being as sexy as Rose and I let a small smile play on my lips.

"Sex on the beach," I said.

His eyes shot back to mine and he looked startled. "Um... what?"

"I'd like a sex on the beach," I explained.

"Oh," He waved to the bartender who arrived. "A sex on the beach for the lady."

I smiled broadly. "And you?"

He looked back at the bartender. "Two."

"What's your name, sexy?" I asked.

"Jacob. You?"

"Bella," He said. "Beautiful. Do you come here often?"

_Never_, I thought. "Once in a while. Would you like to dance?"

"Of course," He took my hand. I finished my drink and followed him to the dance floor. Rosalie eyed me suspiciously and mouthed 'hot!' pointing to Jacob. I grinned in return. 'Please don't stop the music' by Rihanna was playing and I began to dance. I didn't know if I was _that_ good but how could it matter if I was enjoying myself?

Jacob had wandering hands and I had to push him off from time to time but other than that, I had a wonderful time. I paid occasional visits to the bar and I was rather wobbly by the time Jessica came to me.

"Bella, it's past nine. We have to go."

"Okay let me get the girls," I said, then thought about something. Uh-oh. I caught her by the arm and spun her around. "Wait! Who's going to drive?"

"I am; I didn't drink," She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh why? Thank you anyway, I totally forgot." She smiled and went to find the girls. They arrived five minutes later and I was ready to go when a hand caught my arm.

"Isabelleza." Isa-beauty. "Do you mind if we met again?" Jacob's voice sounded very far. What happened next I knew I could blame on all the alcohol I had absorbed, but somehow I decided to blame in on my newly-found confidence. I turned around to face Jacob.

"I prefer guys with little experience," I smiled and even threw in a sexy wink. "Sorry sweetheart." I placed a kiss on my fingertips, and then gently lay them on his mouth. He licked his lips after I removed them and I smiled at him once more. This guy sure was hot. Alice tugged on my sleeve and I followed them.

Once we were outside we all burst out laughing. Jessica seemed a bit quiet though. Maybe she was just worried about the time.

"Did you see his face? It was priceless!" Rosalie said between laughs. We got in the backseat and Jessica began to drive.

"'I prefer guys with little experience'!" Alice mimicked. "This was the best excuse ever!"

I shook my head. "No, it isn't. The best one I'm saving for later."

"Which one is it?" She asked.

"I'll tell you after I've used it."

Jessica drove very quickly because we arrived at my place in less than thirty minutes. I got out of the car. "Hey Jess, how are you going to get home?" I asked. It was Rose's car and after she drove Rose home, how was she going to get to her place? Jessica looked puzzled for a second but Rosalie spoke.

"You can sleep at my house tonight, Jessica. Just call your parents." The latter nodded and, relieved that the matter was settled, I walked to the door. I entered and found Charlie still in front of the TV. Uh-oh. I was planning on him being asleep. Now how was I going to fake sobriety?

"You're late," Charlie announced, turning off the TV. Oh God. My mind was more than alert now. He rose from the couch and came to stand in front of me.

"I'm sorry, dad. We didn't see the time pass." Here in the intimacy of our house, my voice sounded so strange. I hoped this little detail wouldn't tick him off.

"You just went to watch a movie," He said suspiciously. Oh God, please let me pass on this one. Please, please.

"We ate at a restaurant after-afterwards," I stuttered. He leaned closer to me and I closed my mouth, wishing he wouldn't smell the alcohol on me. Stupid wish.

"Are you drunk?" He asked in disbelieved.

"No, dad," I lied.

"Of course you are. Did you drink at the restaurant?"

"No," I said again. "Please dad..." I tried to back away. I only I could dash upstairs. He grabbed my arm before I could move.

"You are punished," He said.

"Why?" I protested.

"Firstly, you are late. Secondly, you are drunk. Thirdly, you lied to me."

I sighed. "How much time?"

"Two weeks. You are only allowed to go to school and then back. No more going out."

I nodded and walked upstairs. I changed my clothes and stumbled in bed, knowing I deserved whatever punishment Charlie had in store for me, but not completely grasping that two weeks was a long way to go.

**Review please!**


	9. How Did I Fall In Love With You?

Friday finally arrived and, as I woke up, I took a minute or two to stare blankly at the ceiling, remembering the last day's events. I couldn't believe I had actually drank last night and that I had been grounded. I tried to remember for how much time but this part of my memory was blank, and as much as I tried to assemble each piece of memory I had, I remained in the dark. I still couldn't believe how I could have been so stupid as to think I could bluff Charlie. To think that I had acted in such an idiotic way was completely intolerable, considering that today was Thursday and that Tyler's party was on Friday.

"I won't go," I told myself, but even then, I knew deep down that I would. The dare would end after school and even if I could catch a glimpse of Edward, I wanted to wait for the party to talk to him, to tell him everything. Nothing was ever going to be the same after this and I wanted this change to take place in the best environment possible, so that I could remember it all my life.

I sighed. I felt like I had been hit by a school bus. My head was hurting like hell and I had to make an escape to the bathroom too many times for me to count. I was contemplating the idea of staying in bed all day when the phone rang downstairs. I waited for Charlie to answer, but apparently he had already left.

Groaning, I pushed the sheets aside, and got out of bed, making my way downstairs. The sound was horrifyingly loud.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, Bella. Since I'm the responsible one, I wanted to make sure you're coming to school today."

"Of course I'm coming, Alice," I lied.

"Good. I'm coming to get you. See you in fifteen minutes," She sang.

She hung up before I cold add anything and I knew that I would have cried out had the outcome not be that of my head hurting more. So I obediently went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, not bothering to wash my hair. Before I had even finished, I heard a car honk nearby and I quickly made my way outside, taking a granola bar on my way. Alice's porsche greeted me in the driveway.

"Hello again, Bella," She said as she began to drive.

"Hi," I answered, not really wanting to hold a conversation. I glanced in the backseat and saw Rosalie lying there, her eyes closed.

"Dragged you out of bed, Rose?" I asked.

"You couldn't have been more right, Bella," Rosalie said. "She came to my house this morning and threatened me with things that I cannot even repeat in your presence."

I smiled a bit. I hadn't been ill-treated at least.

"You asked for it, Rose; I phoned you but you hung up on me," Alice said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..."

Then I remembered Jessica, who had come with us yesterday. The problem was that I couldn't remember anything at all concerning her.

"Does anyone know what happened to Jessica?"

"Yep," Rose answered. "There was a note on my refrigerator from her. It said that she had gone home early because she had some things to take at her place, and that my mum drove her there. Apparently she stayed at my place but my head hurts so much that I can't even think straight."

"Then stop babbling," Alice intervened.

"How can you be so... so... normal? I mean, you drank with us, right?" I asked.

"Yes, but after I arrrived home yesterday, my father was still up so I told him what happened and he mixed a lot of things to make me drink. And today I feel great!"

I winced. "Don't talk so loudly please, Alice," I begged.

"Oops," She giggled.

We arrived at school and I got out of the car, making my way in the parking lot.

"Y ou are _way_ too lucky," I grumbled. "Charlie made a scene yesterday and..."

The bell rang and I hurried to class. "I'll talk to you later!" I yelled before wincing once more. I really had no sense of self-preservation. I went to my History class and silently prayed to God that I do not trip on the way. My request was not granted though, but an other one was, a re quest that had been silently lurking in my mind but that I had not dared to voice out loud. I tripped just some feets in front of the door but two strong hands caught me. I had expected the cold, hard ground and I think that having a Greek God holding me by the waist made me even dizzier than if I had fell down.

I took a deep breath and turned around slightly-the only movement that our awkward position permitted- and gasped when I recognized the person if front of me. It wasn't Edward as I had expected but James. James was in our year and he was hot, sure, but he was no Edward, and it seemed that my thoughts were more and more centered around the latter those days.

"Careful, Bella," James breathed near my face. My breath caught and there was no denying the attraction that I was feeling at this moment, with his body pressed dangerously close to mine. He seemed to acknowledge this because his smile became more pronounced.

Suddenly Edward appared out of nowhere and was standing in front of James.

"I got her."  
I was immediately dragged away from James and into my class. There weren't many people in class and I remember wondering briefly why, but I had no opportunity to dwell on that matter because Edward was still dragging me. The teacher looked curiously at us when we passed by his table but he quickly returned to the work in front of him.

When he released me I sat down in my seat, expecting Edward to leave. Instead he sat down next to me. "You aren't in this class," I accused.

"I am."

"You aren't, Edward. I would have noticed."

He smirked. "Because you are so aware of me?"

"Haha." It was the only response I could give, given the fact that I _was_ aware of him. I had kind of... his timel-table too... shh...

"I changed my schedule," He said.

I eyed him carefully. "Why?"

"Because I dislike the subject I was supposed to be doing at this moment."

"And what subject is that? I'm sure it can't be as horrible as..."

"French," He cut me.

"Oh... I understand. I can help you if you want."

"Really? That would be great!" I... wait, rewind! Did I just propose my services to Edward Cullen? Okay, delete, delete! "Bella?" My head snapped up.

"Yeah?" I asked, breathless.

"You zoned out," He explained. I shook my head so as to clear my mind.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking."

The teacher's voice sounded so I looked ahead. "There are many absents today and I have a great deal of work to correct so I will let you free. Y ou can do whatever you want, but please, stay in class."

My heart began to beat faster as I realized that I had around thirty-five minutes free, with Edward sitting by my side. I glanced at him and he was smiling.

"Shall we start now?" He asked.

"Start?"

"With French. Didn't you say you were going to help me?"

"Oh... right now?" It was incomprehensible that he would take a stupid sentence of mine seriously.

"If you have something else in mind that we could do during those thirty minutes, I'm in." He leaned towards me to illustrate his point, but it was of no use, since it hadd been all I could think of since the first time I'd kissed him.

I distanced myself from him a little because being so close to him was proving to be very, very wrong.

"French is perfect," I said.

He chuckled. "I knew you would say that."

I cleared my throat. "Um... we'll start with translation."

I took out a sheet of paper from my bag but his hand caught my wrist. The contact made my heart soar and I had to admit at last that I was falling for Edward. But it was too quick! I closed my eyes as a rush of emotions washed over me.

"Oral," I heard him say. I opened my eyes and noted with relief that he wasn't looking at me. I nodded but then realized that he couldn't see me.

"Alright," I said. I raked my brain for something to give him to translate. "Translate: 'Where is the cat?'"

He burst out laughing, and I couldn't stop myself from laughing too.

"Okay," I said, trying to get control of my giggles. "Something more mature. Um... I can't think of anything."

"I know. I'd always wanted to know what it meant: 'Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?'"

Had his face been so close to mine a minute ago? And had his eyes been flicking to my lips?

I jumped backwards, startled, and stuttered lamely. "I... um... I've got to go... to the bath-bathroom." I walked over to the teacher who just nodded before I could say anything. God bless him, because I wouldn't have been able to say a word. I quickly made my way to the toilet and closed the door behind me.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and bit my bottom lip when I saw my flushed cheeks. I poured some water on my face and waited some minutes before leaving. I had barely closed the door when Edward appeared . I think he has never looked sexier than at this moment and it was surprising that I had not already jumped on him. Apparently I had more self-control that I thought, it was good to know.

He walked over to me and even more surprising was that I didn't faint.

"Bella, I... I want you to go out with me," He said.

"Edward," I began but he lifted a hand up to stop me. I was about to tell him about the dare, tell him everything. That I couldn't go out with him before tommorow but that, after that, we would be free to go wherever he wanted. That I was ready to follow him everywhere.

"Just give me one reason, Bella, one reason for you to refuse." But I couldn't. I couldn't do that, because I had to know his intentions first.

He was so close that I knew I would faint any second.

"I'm a lesbian," I blurted out. He looked startled for half a second but then he leaned closer to me.

"Don't lie to me, please, I think I can know your sexual orientation just by watching your reactions," He insisted.

I decided to play dumb. "What reactions?"

Edward leaned towards me and I thought he would kiss me but he brushed his lips on my neck slightly. I shivered.

"_This_ kind of reaction," He murmured as he placed one hand on my waist, lifting my shirt just a bit higher. I took all my self-contro l not to grab his face and kiss him right there with all my might. I pulled away from his embrace and looked down.

Edward sighed heavily.

"Look, I'm not supposed to say this, but... I bet my friends that you would go out on a date with me if I asked you," He looked at me pleadingly. "Please, please, come with me to dinner just this once, Bella. I'll lose my car if you don't."

My heart stopped as I realized that all this persuasion he had been doing since the past week was only because of a bet he made with his friends. He wasn't in the least interested in me. I had been right since the beginning. I took a deep breath but it was shaky, as if I was about to cry, which I wouldn't do of course. I wouldn't give him the opportunity to see how much his words hurt me, cut me to the core.

"I have a dare going on, too: I have to say no to every invitation to a date till this Friday. If I fail to do so, I will lose my truck. I guess we're in an impasse," I said, putting the least emotions I could in my words. Why shoud I care anyway? It was just a crush, after all.

"An impasse? My car is more important than your stupid truck!" He said.

I gasped. "How dare you!" I turned around to leave but he cupped my face and planted his mouth on mine. My lips errupted in flames and I enjoyed it more than I should, considering he had just insulted my beautiful, red truck... and broke my heart. I might as well admit it now; it was too late, anyway.

I moved from his grasp and slapped him hard on the face. I turned around and walked away, not bothering to look at his shocked expression.

"Stupid, shiny volvo owner!"

**I am really sorry for the late update but I was very busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me!**


	10. Not How It's Supposed To Be

**Hello everyone! How are you? I was very amazed with the number of reviews that I got. It seems that you liked the last chapter. I'm glad. I'm sorry that I won't be able to update regularly because I have a lot to revise and that I will be very busy. Anyway, enjoy!**

I had no idea what I was doing here. Everything in my mind was blurred. I couldn't think straight but I knew something was wrong because I felt out of place. Everything was continuing like nothing happened. Everyone was doing their usual things and I wanted to cry out in rage because it didn't feel right. The world was moving on and on when _my_ world has just fallen apart.

My name was being called somewhere but I couldn't figure out where. I felt so tired. I knew I would be lost if I continued to let my thoughts sway this way so I concentrated on the voice.

"Bella... Bella," Alice's voice went on and on. I was shaking so much. I wanted to make it stop but I couldn't find the source.

"Stop it!" I cried and the shaking stopped at once. I breathed a sigh of relief as I was able to think properly. I looked around me and the first person I saw was Alice, her face tightened with worry. I didn't understand why.

"Bella?" Rosalie's voice asked. My head snapped in her direction. Her expression mirrored Alice's.

"Yes?" I asked and gasped when I heard my voice. It was so hoarse.

"Bella, what is happening to you?" Rosalie asked.

"I..." My heart sank as I remembered what had happened and why I was in this state. "Nothing, it was just... a bet," I said.

"You are not making any sense, are you aware of that?" Rosalie commented gently.

I sighed. "Edward... this whole past week was just a bet. He.. he bet his friends that I would agree to go on a date with him if he asked."

"What?" They both cried in unison.

"Are you kidding me? This was just a stupid bet?" Alice cried.

"Yes. He's not interested in me," I said.

"I don't understand how he could have done that, I mean... I thought," Even Alice seemed lost of words.

"You don't know him, Alice," I said, but then added, "and neither do I."

"Aww, sweety, come here," Alice pulled me into a hug and held me tightly. I pulled back after a few seconds.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'll just have to thank God I found out before I fell in too deep," I smiled to her. She looked convinced enough, but I couldn't pay attention to her expression more than a moment, knowing I was breaking the number one rule: No Lies.

I was already in too deep.

I glanced at Rosalie but her seat was empty. Soon, I heard her voice loud and clear, as if she was standing right next to me. I looked towards where the sound was coming from and gasped when I saw her at the end of the cafeteria... glaring at Edward.

"You jerk!" She said angrily. "Don't you know how to treat a lady? Are you stupid, or what?" Edward looked shocked and confused at her outburst.

"Rosalie, what..." He tried to say, but Rosalie wouldn't even let him the opportunity to say anything.

"A bet! A stupid, stupid bet!" She poked him in the chest as she spoke and Edward flinched back in pain. He grabbed her wrist to stop her, and my eyes widened. He should have known, what was he doing?

Rosalie's eyes widened as well and she looked shocked. She yanked her arms away from him, and I knew that they had the attention of the whole cafeteria now. I suddenly realized everyone had gone quiet, and when I looked around, I saw that everyone was watching them, listening intently to every word. A chorus of gasps caught my attention and my head snapped in the direction where all eyes were fixed.

Rosalie's eyes were now angrier than I had ever seen them. If looks could kill...

"Don't. Touch. Me," She said through clenched teeth. "And don't you fucking come near her again, did you understand?"

"I didn't intend to, Rosalie," Edward replied, visibly annoyed. A sharp pain fired through my chest, like an atrocious cut. I saw Alice's mouth form an 'O' of horror just before I heard a loud noise, like a clapping sound. I turned my head just in time to see Rosalie's hand flying across Edward's cheek, shocking me more than I had ever been shocked in all my life. I couldn't believe she had dared, but then, this was Rose we were talking about. Nobody knew what to expect with her.

"This is for her," Rosalie said quietly, before turning back on her heels and leaving the cafeteria. The room felt silent without her voice, but as soon as Edward left as well, the whispers began. I noticed Rose didn't mention my name and I was grateful for that. I wouldn't have been able to stand the stares as the biggest scandal burst: Bella Swan fooled in thinking she was desirable in the eyes of Edward Cullen.

{ }

I tried to think of less hurting matters all throughout the day, struggling against a part of me that wanted to glance at Edward in the classes I had with him. Those were the ones which were the longest because I couldn't think of anything apart from the fact that I was unwanted and unwantable. Fortunately, the teachers seem to understand my expression and left me alone, for which I was grateful. It was hard enough to stay upright, and I knew I couldn't manage to look normal. At least not today.

My thoughts quickly drifted to Emmett and Jasper, and the warning they had given me the other day- I honestly couldn't believe it had been only yesterday- and I couldn't help but realize everything was linked. I would be a fool to think that they had seriously been warning me about Edward being a player; they just wanted to win the dare. I couldn't make myself to be angry, though. I completely understood _their _behaviour. Alice, Rosalie and I continually made dares because it was a way to make our lives more exciting, or enjoyable if you prefer. It was our thing.

But Edward... I really thought he liked me. His behaviour and his obsessive want to make me go out on a date with him had almost convinced me that he was even just a little bit interested in me. I had been a fool to think that I could have any other effect on him other that that of annoying him. This whole past week had surely been nightmare for him, having to play the guy who had a crush on me. Like they say, your first impression is always the right one. Nevertheless, it had been a beautiful dream, a hope that was pure and worthwhile while it lasted.

By the end of the day I felt drained. I felt like all the energy in my body had been sucked, and even though I could blame it on the flurry of activities that has been occurring around me lately, I knew it was nothing of that sort. Normally I was a strong person.

I knew I had never admitted it out loud, and even though every thought and expression of mine hinted the fact that I was trying so hard to keep locked inside of me, I just wasn't ready to accept it as a whole. It was surprising that Alice and Rose hadn't figured it out yet, given the circumstances; but I preferred to tell myself that the reason of this was that I concealed in well, rather than that they didn't care anymore.

I left English, my last class of the day, in a daze. Everyone would figure out something was wrong, but I didn't care. I wasn't alright; not today. Maybe tomorrow, but not today. Rosalie and Alice were at my sides as soon as I arrived in the hallway. We didn't speak, though I would have loved to. Anything to take my mind off Edward. 'But talk about what?' a voice in my mind asked sarcastically. I wanted to have a good response to that but I couldn't find one. 'Talk about what?' The voice echoed once more. I really had no idea.

When we entered Alice's porsche, I got in the backseat and, surprisingly, so did Rosalie.

"Are you okay, Bella?" She asked.

I turned to her and smiled. "Of course I'm okay, Rose. Are you?"

She pushed me aside playfully. "Of course."  
"About today at the cafeteria... I ..." I wanted to tell her that she didn't need to do this because I was alright, and that I didn't care what Edward did or didn't do. I needed to tell her that she didn't need to come to my rescue everytime something happened to me, and that I was big enough to take care of myself; but looking in my sincere eyes, I knew all she did was because she loved me and that nothing she would ever undertake concerning her friends would be with a bad intention. She was the best friend anyone could have. "Thank you for defending me," I said.

She hugged me for a brief moment. "Anything for you, Bella." Alice cleared her throat suddenly. "And for you, Alice," Rosalie said. I laughed.

"So, Bella, what are we doing today?" Alice asked. I thought about it for a minute, but there was something that kept coming to my mind everytime I made other plans. Something I should have done a long time ago.

"I'm going to call my mum," I announced.

"Really?" Alice asked, turning around. "That's nice."

"Yeah," Rosalie agreed. "I'm glad for you." I nodded smiling.

The remainder of the drive was silent, due to everyone lost in his own thoughts. If I had known that one day I would be in such a situation, I would have laughed out loud, because it wasn't in my personality to do such thins. It seemed umbelievable that something like that would happen to me in particular, but then, when do we know what life can bring?

When I got home I went directly in the bathroom for a shower, delaying the phone call I had to make. I took my time washing my hair and brushing my teeth, and when I couldn't delay it any longer, I sat on my bed and took the telephone that was on my bedside table. I dialed my mom's number several times and hung up even more times. After fifteen minutes and after I ahd finally gathered all the courage I had in me, I dialed her number once more and waited.

"Charlie?" My mom's voice echoed. I took in a deep breath and started.

"Hello, mom. It's Bella," I said. There was a quarter of a second of silence before I heard the excited voice that I was so used to even though I had not heard it in almost two months.

"Bella! Bella, how are you? I've missed you so much, sweety. Is there something wrong with Charlie?"

As soon as I heard her voice, I couldn't remember why I had wasted so much time and why I hadn't called her sooner. I also realized that I had missed her terribly.

"Everything is okay, mum. I just wanted to talk to you. I... I've missed you, mum," I said.

"I've missed you too, sweety," She responded quietly. "It's good to hear your voice. How are Rosalie and Alice? It's been so much time since I've seen them!" She laughed quietly.

"They are fine. Still crazy," I laughed along with her.

"Are you guys still taking dares?" She asked suddenly. I had thought about what I could say to her if she asked me that question when I was in the bathroom. Of course she would ask something like that: we used to do dares together, the four of us, before. But then mom moved out and everything changed.

"Yes, our hobbies haven't changed," I said evenly. There was a sigh at the other end of the line.

"I'm glad you are okay, Bella. I've missed you too much. Is... is it okay if I call you from time to time? I mean, I know you need time and I respect that, but do you think it's okay if we talk sometimes?"

"I don't know, mum. I suppose it's okay," I said.

"So, Bella, what has been happening in your life? I want to know everything!"

"Nothing much; same old, same old."

"No boyfriend?" She asked suddenly. "I'm sure you have lots of boys running after you!"

"No, mom. I... I don't have time for a … boyfriend," My voice broke on the last word and there was a sharp intake of breath.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"Of course I am, mom. Life's great, "I said as convincinly as I could.

"Bella, I … I know I haven't been there for you in a long time, but if... if there's something wrong, tell me, okay?"

A tear escaped my eyes as I realized that I was going to lie to her once more. But I didn't want that. I wanted to turn back the hands of time and go back to the time where my mom was still living with my dad and I; a time when everything was simple, and when nothing could hurt me more than my mom not callling me in time for my favourite soap opera. I wanted to go back to the time when we were best friends and when we told each other every single thing that occurred to us.

"I..." I started but I couldn't go on. Edward came to my mind once more and I realized how naïve I had been to believe that we could have a happy ending.

"Bella, do you need me?" My mum asked hopefully.

"Yes," I replied instantly.

"I'll take the next flight," She said. "Hold on, baby, I'm coming."

The tears began to fall as she spoke the words she always said to me when I was sad: _Hold on, baby, I'm coming. _

How many times had those words prevented me from breaking down.

I stayed seated on my bed for a long time after my mother had hung, waiting. I knew she wouldn't be here before tomorrow but I didn't have anything else to do. I didn't want to think about what a jerk Edward was and how he had mislead me. After all, one can only be mislead if he wants to, if he doesn't do anything to resist. Honestly, I hadn't wanted to resist because I had wanted so hard to believe everything was going to be okay. I had thought the outcome could only be good.

My mother was very good at making people accept reality and I feared that it might be hard. So I set myself an objective: to not cry.

**I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think of it. Thank you! I love you!**


	11. Accepting Reality

"Did you call your mother?" Rosalie asked.  
"Yes, she's coming to see me," I said into the phone. It was almost dinnertime and Rosalie had phoned to see how things were.

"That's great! For how much time is she saying?" She exclaimed.

"I don't know yet. We haven't... you know... _plan _this. It was just a spur of the moment decision," I explained.

"Well, it was the best spur of the moment decision you could take. I mean, it's great! We haven't seen her in months!" her voice softened then, "I miss the time when we were closer than sisters, you know? I'm not saying it's your fault, I know it's been very hard, and not only for you, but for Alice and I as well. It was hard to see her go, and I'm glad she's visiting."

"Yeah, I know, Rose," I agreed. "I have no idea what I'm going to do when she comes, though. It's been too much time." I feared that it might be awkward. What if it felt like we were strangers? I should never even have lost contact with her.

"She's your mother, Bella. Everything is going to be alright, don't worry. Maybe you should phone her and ask at what time she'll be arriving. This way we could meet her at the airport, what do you think?"

"Yeah, I'll phone her tomorrow," I said. "I'm going to have dinner, okay? See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Bella," She hung up.

I went into the bathroom and splashed some water on my face, before making my way downstairs. Charlie was already seated and he looked up when I sat down. I had to tell him about mom but I had no idea how I should start. One thing that I was certain of was that I _had _to tell him, because I couldn't risk my mom turning up without Charlie knowing.

"I phoned mom today," I started. He dropped his fork and he began to cough. I started to get up but he lifted a hand up to stop me. He coughed some more before bringing his glass to his lips. He drank the whole glass before looking at me once more.

"What did you say?"

"I called mom," I repeated.

His expression became confused. "Why?"

"Well, I just wanted to talk to her, and I figured it was time that I grew up and stop acting like a child," I said, knowing this was the best answer that I could give him. '_Well, I was feeling a bit down after being turned down by a boy at school'_ would not work.

"That's great, Bells! What did she say?"

Now or never. "That's she's coming to visit."

He dropped his fork once more. "Bella, you could have told me before."

"I'm telling you now."

He sighed. "Where is she going to sleep?"

"In my room," I answered, even though what I wanted to say was:_ Ohey! You two are divorced!_

After that we ate dinner in silence and when we finished, I washed the dishes while he watched TV. I honestly didn't care if he didn't want mom to come. _I_ wanted.

I went to bed early that night. I did not want to dwell on what could have been. I did not sleep well, though. I woke up in the middle of the night while my clock was showing 3 a.m, and got out of bed. I went into the kitchen to find something to drink but when I arrived into the living room, I saw someone lying on the couch. Thinking Charlie had fallen asleep while watching TV, I proceeded to wake him up, but I jumped backwards when I saw it was mom. I knocked with the phone and it fell down. Mom woke up at once.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked aloud.

"Shh! You're going to wake Charlie!" She pulled herself in a sitting position and patted the space beside her but I was too stunned to move.

"How come you are here now? I thought you wouldn't arrive before the morning," I said.

She smiled. "It is the morning, sweetheart."

"Haha."

"Why don't you push all your questions aside to come and hug me?" She asked. I slapped myself mentally. Of course.

I went over to her and hugged her.

"I've missed you, mom," I said. I hadn't noticed how much her warmth counted. Now, in her arms, I was feeling almost complete. Almost. I knew what else was needed to make me feel complete, but I didn't want to admit it.

"How come you are so early?" I asked when I pulled back.

"The plane was quick? Okay, Bella sweetheart, I know this is very quick but, no formalities, okay? Just come to the point."

I sighed. "I don't know where to start."

"Is it because of a boy?" She asked.

"Yes," I replied simply. She made a gesture with her hands that meant 'go on'. So I did. I didn't think about anything else apart from Edward, from what I felt.

"His name is Edward Cullen and I have been having a little infatuation on him for some time. Last week Alice dared me to reject every invitation to a date for a week, and it was the same time Edward chose to notice me. So since last Friday he had been showing some interest in me and... asking me on a date several times. I wanted to say yes but I could not because of the dare. Alice told me that I could... tell him about it, but... you see, I had to know of his intentions first."

My mom took my right hand.

"And what were his intentions?" She asked cautiously.

"Well... it turned out he wasn't interested in me and that it was only a bet he made with his friends. That I would go out with him if he asked. And he was right … I would have. But you know, mom, I really thought he liked me. He _seemed_ to like me. "

"When did this happen?" My mom asked, scooting closer to me.

"Today," I said. "Well, yesterday," I said, looking at the clock once more.

There was a long silence between us for a moment and I had to look up to make sure that my mother had not fallen asleep. She hadn't. She was still awake but her eyes were elsewhere, as if she were deep in thought. Her eyes focussed on me then and she frowned slightly.

"Bella, are you... in love with this boy?"

"Edward," I rectified, dreading the answer to her question.

"Are you?" She insisted.

"I..." I hesitated before replying. This was a strong fact to claim. But with my mother it was either yes or no. "I think so."

"Oh Bella," She wrapped her arms around me and I did the same, resting my head on her shoulder. When she pulled back, she had a determined expression of her face.

"Look, sweetheart, I'm not going to act like a mother and tell you to forget him. You know I've never been like this. I trust you, and I know you don't make assumptions quickly. I know you would have said no if you were only infatuated with this boy..."

"Edward," I rectified again.

"Okay,_ Edward. _This is much deeper. So I'm not going to tell you to punch him or anything..." I laughed. "I think you should try to find out what he thinks about you."

"After the way he treated me?" I asked, surprised.

"We can't know what passes through a man's mind, Bella. He hurt you, I understand, but are you going to just stay there and ignore him? This is not how life works. I'm not telling you to go find him and tell him you're in love with him, this is the mistake not to make. Just... try to be nice. If he apologizes, you will know he is a good boy and he didn't mean to hurt you, but if he ignores you or doesn't even say sorry, forget him," She said firmly.

"Are you sure?" I asked, a little skeptical.

"Positive," She nodded.

"But do I talk to him or wait for him to make the move?" I asked. I was completely lost. I couldn't understand what I should do.

"You just wait, but don't ignore him. I know how girls are nowadays," She laughed. "Just... if he looks at you, look back. Don't let him see you're angry because that will only make him reluctant to talk to you."

I sighed. We had stayed silent for some time when I decided it was time for a little confession.

"It seems like my world revolves around him," I said. "I have no idea what I did before I met him."

My mom caressed my cheek softly. "I understand. That is why you can't let him go without a fight. He has to be the one to apologize but you have to be the one to accept."

"Maybe I should apologize too," I said. "I slapped him."  
My mother pulled back to look at me. "Are you serious?" She asked, her expression amused.

"Yes," I laughed.

We continued to talk for a long moment and it was 5 a.m when I finally fell asleep. I woke up in the morning, curled on the couch beside her, and I almost fell down when I glanced at the clock. It was 7:30. I tried to get off the couch without waking my mom but it seemed an impossible task. Finally, I managed to get off, and I hopped quickly to the bathroom. I got dressed in record time and got back downstairs to leave her a note, informing her that I was at school.

I then drove quickly to school, but I still arrived late. The teacher looked at me disapprovingly as I entered but made no comment as I made my way to my usual seat.

The day passed rather quickly and I was glad because that meant I would soon see my mother. Rosalie and Alice asked if I was planning on going to the party today but I shook my head. I was sure my mother had other plans, and besides, I was grounded. They told me that they would not go as well but I insisted. They had been waiting too impatiently for this party for me to prevent them from going at the last minute.

I was right. My mother did have other plans for us. We went shopping and just as we were returning, I saw Edward coming out of a shop, in our direction. I almost considered backing away, but I remembered my mother's advice and decided it was now or never. My mother looked curiously at me when Edward approached but I was only vaguely aware of it. I was too busy watching Edward. The latter stopped in front of us, his eyes fixed on me.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a moment?"


	12. ReNaissance: Being Given Another Chance

**I was totally taken aback with the number of reviews I received for the last chapter. Thank you all those who reviewed! ****(**, silksoft96, twilightfanficcritic, kArEnElIzAbEth13, Emm-ah1316 , cullenlover642 , SharkGurl , dlpash , ChelseaEast , rjnkmd , -Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan- , jazztasticness , Edwardluvermonkey52 (_your comment made me laugh! Lol. Thank you!)_, Kyleena , yellowishorange, Link's Ocarina Babe_ , _shiny-silver-volvo-staker , amenah .)

**Thank you all so much ! I have the best readers in the world!**

_Edward stopped in front of us, his eyes fixed on me. _

"_Bella, can I talk to you for a moment?"_

"Y-Yes," I stammered. I was still staring when my mother broke the silence.

"I'm gonna head home, okay? Just give me your bags." She took the bags I had in hand and walked away, after having looked at Edward once more. After she was gone, we just stood there, neither knowing how to start, and neither wanting to break the silence. I was staring at my shoes and I think nothing had ever felt so awkward. I had never realized my shoelaces were black. It didn't go well with the shoes.

"Was that your mother?" Edward asked. I looked up again and was almost lost into the depth of his irresistible green eyes.

"Yes," I replied. "She's visiting." Another awkward silence before he spoke again.

"Are you going to Tyler's party?"

"No," I said. "I'm grounded." And I won't be able to stand seeing you there, enjoying yourself while I sink deeper and deeper into depression. "And you?"

"Neither."

"Why?" I asked, surprised.

"I'm not in the mood for a party," He replied simply, looking ahead of him. I hadn't realized we had started walking but when I did, I didn't stop. Maybe this was the best that I could hope for. Whatever it was, I was going to take it. We walked in silence for some minutes and I think I liked it better that way. I was dreading the conversation that would surely follow, and which would undoubtedly be centered around my traitor feelings that betrayed me every time I was in his presence. He stopped walking suddenly and looked at me.

"Bella, I... I think it's time I apologized, right?" I couldn't speak so I just stared at him. It was strange how one second I wanted to slap him and the next I wanted to kiss him. I no longer had control over my urges.

"I'm sorry," He said. "I didn't realize what I was doing and what I was getting myself embarked in when I made this bet. You know, I was being the cocky, arrogant Edward at this moment... and I didn't realize how far this could get." I felt my heart soar at his words. Was he getting to where I thought he was? I forbid myself to hope, though. I couldn't allow myself to be crushed at the last moment. "Emmett told me something after school and I think he's right."

"What did he say?" I asked cautiously.

"He said that I had hurt your feelings," He continued when I didn't say anything. "Is he right?"

"Ahh... maybe a little," I said.

"That's why you were a _little_ angry with me?" He asked, his expression the tiniest bit amused.

"Okay, maybe a little more than that," I admitted. Edward took my right hand gently and I closed my eyes at the contact. His skin felt so good and the feeling of his hand in mine felt... right. It fit perfectly.

"I am truly sorry," Edward said. When I opened my eyes once more I noticed his face was just a little bit closer to mine. I concentrated on breathing slowly in and out because I knew this was the only thing that prevented me from hyperventilating. "I didn't think about how you would feel."

I nodded, still unable to speak. I began to walk and he followed me. We stayed wrapped in each other's thoughts until I remembered something.

"So," I began. "Did you lose your car?"

He sighed. "Yeah, Jasper's collection has just gotten bigger; but it doesn't matter, you know. I'll just be glad if... if you could forgive me."

"Of course, Edward; but no more bet concerning me, okay? As a matter of fact, it would be better if you stopped bets like this altogether," I said. I hoped he wouldn't be mad but I didn't want this to happen again.

"I promise," He said solemnly, a hand on his heart.

"By the way, you haven't said sorry for insulting my truck," I said. He stopped walking and looked at me, trying to decipher the real meaning behind my words.

"Are you serious?" He asked in disbelief.

"Of course," I said. He shook his head, a smile on the face.

"Okay, I'm sorry for that too."

"Good. So... what are we now?" I asked cautiously. I needed an answer, otherwise I wouldn't be able to sleep at night.

"We could try to be friends? What do you think?"

"Yes," I said. "We could try." I smiled at him but it was fake. My heart didn't break because this was better than I could ever have hoped.

{ }

If someone had told me that being friends with Edward would not be easy, I would probably have believed him; but it was the total contrary. We sat together at lunch with his clan and did lots of things together. To the outside world, we seemed inseparable, and we were... in a way. Rosalie was not really pleased when she heard about Edward's and my new friendship. She was still pissed off about what Edward did to me, but as time passed, her anger dissipated. It was better this way, due to Edward being my as well as her boyfriend's friend.

At first I had not been very willing to sit with them at lunch but Rosalie and Alice were so miserable far from their loves that I had had to change my mind. I couldn't say that this situation didn't arrange me; I was more than glad to spend some time talking with Edward while the two pairs of love birds in front of us continued being lovey dovey.

It had been three months since Alice had dared me to say no to every date, a dare that had changed my life. We had not done any dares after that; maybe because we were still a bit shaken with the consequences of the last one, or maybe simply because Rosalie and Alice now had Emmett and Jasper respectively, and didn't have much time to think about those things. I did not have time to think about it either, even though I missed the time when all our thoughts were centered around the next dare, rather than boys.

Today we were sitting in the cafeteria at our usual table and Edward was looking particularly excited.

"What's happening?" I asked him. This friendship of ours had worked out pretty well, and it made me happy. I didn't ask for more.

Before he could respond, I noticed Tanya, the school slut, coming in our direction. I wondered what she wanted. Imagine my surprise when I saw her sit down in the only available chair at our table. I looked at her expectantly and she just smiled at me. Edward's smile broadened as he looked at her.

"Guys, this is Tanya, my new girlfriend," He said. My jaw almost hit the table. Did he just say... No surely, he... I had to be mistaken. Oh Fuck.

"Your girlfriend?" Rosalie asked, looking at me. I knew at this instant that she knew. Of course it had me surprised when I thought she hadn't figured it out, but it seemed that she was keeping it to herself until I was ready to accept it myself. I was in love with Edward Cullen.

"Yeah. That's great, isn't it?" He was saying.

"Great indeed," Jasper said, looking at Tanya doubtfully. They were all eyeing Edward and his new girlfriend with doubt but Edward and Tanya were too wrapped in their own bubble to notice. At the same time, my heart was breaking all over again, and I realized that friendship with Edward had just gotten harder.

The bell rang pretty quickly and I hurried away to class. I couldn't stay in the same room as the two new love birds anymore. Of all the girls he could have had, he had to chose Tanya, _Tanya_, the school slut. Anyone would have been better than her. As soon as I said this, I knew it was not true. I was lying to myself. No one would have been good enough for him, according to me at least. I didn't like being possessive but Edward was supposed to be mine... wasn't he?

On my way to class I bumped into Angela, whose books scattered on the floor. I was instantly on my knees, helping her to retrieve her books.

"I'm so sorry, Angela. I wasn't looking where I was going..."

"It's okay, don't worry," She said, smiling kindly. I had always liked Angela because of her quiet and easy-going nature, and of course, she wasn't one to judge. I would maybe have been closer to her had Rosalie and Alice not come in my life, but I wouldn't change a thing. I knew my life was a bit shaken off and confusing at this moment, but I had a wonderful life and I was happy.

"Are youokay?" Angela asked suddenly, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked at her, confused.

"Yeah, why?"

"You look... strange," She frowned. We began to walk together towards the class. "And yes, I wanted to ask you something," She hesitated. "It's a bit personal."

"Go on," I said.

"Weren't you going out with Edward Cullen?" She bit her lip. I understood why she was feeling embarrassed; she was not one to ask personal questions. I shook my head, faking a smile.

"No, we're just friends."

Angela let out a sigh of relief, making me look at her curiously.

"I saw him kissing Tanya today. I thought you two were together and I didn't know if I should tell you," She explained.

"No, we're not together," I told her. "But thank you, Angela. I really appreciate it."

She smiled before entering the class. I entered as well and we made our way to our usual seats, side by side.

The teacher stood up and began to talk. "I have a new project for you. Due to the lack of time for doing tests and for me to correct 35 copies, I will assign you a project. It's called **the re-naissance project. **It's aim is to show you that a person is not usually how he seems to be, or more importantly, how _you _see him. This will be done in all confidentiality, but you can meet the person after the project is finished if you want.

Now I'm going to explain to you how it's going to work out, so listen carefully. Firstly, you need to create a new email address so that if you get paired up with a friend, you won't know it. It might be the perfect occasion to learn new things about him all over again. You create the new email address today itself, please. I think you have five minutes to spare in your busy time-plan, what do you think? Tomorrow at the same time, you will be writing the new email address you created on a piece of paper, and you will put it in this small box."

He took a small, grey box that was on his table in his hands and held it high for us to see. He seemed excited as he went on.

"I will then pair you up at random, and give you the email address you will add in your contacts. For the conversations, you are free to talk about whatever you want, but it would be good if you could tell at least one personal thing about yourself. It is confidential, so it doesn't matter.

You have exactly one month, and after that, you will have to write on a sheet of paper, at least five characteristics of the personality of the person you have been talking to, detailed characteristics in preference, as well as the relationship you think you could have with the person. This project will count on 35% of your final mark so you better be serious on this. If I remember something I have missed out, I will inform you tomorrow. From now on till the end of the period, try to think of your new email address, and try not to make it too obvious to see who you are. Do you have any questions?" When no one answered, he sat down at his table and returned to the work in front of him.

I thought about everything he had just said, and I tried to decide if this was a good or a bad idea. On overall it was good, but having to recount my life to a stranger didn't please me that much. At least it was confidential.

"What do you think of the project?" Angela asked me.

"We'll have to wait and see. But it sounds fun," I said. Now about convincing myself of that...

The bell rang, signalling the end of the period and Alice and Rosalie were already in front of me, bursting with excitement.

"Al, Rose, excited much?" I asked, smiling.

"Of course," Alice replied. "We already have it figured out. I hope that I get Rose's boyfriend as partner and that she gets mine."

"Why?"

"Because, silly, we are going to have to tell personal things, and if we get the partners we are hoping for, then I will be able to tell Rose how Emmett really is and she will be able to tell me the same about Jasper," Alice explained; but I still didn't get it. Why take complicated routes?

"Um, I have a question."

"Go one," Rose said.

"Why don't you simply hope getting your respective boyfriends as partners?"

Rosalie and Alice shared the isn't-it-obvious look and rolled their eyes at me.

"There's not much chance of that happening. I hope I get Jasper," Rosalie said excitedly.

"I hope I get Emmett," Alice replied in the same tone.

_And I hope I don't get Edward_, I thought.

**Make me happy and send me many, many reviews! I'm getting greedy lol. Thank you!**


	13. You Drive Me Crazy

**Here is the new chapter I've been telling you about. Nothing much happens in this chapter, but I am sure you will have lots of things to say after you read it. (**evil laughs**) I don't think you will be able to review on this one because only one review is allowed per chapter; but just log out and review anonymously, if you can, or just send me a message to let me know if you liked it. Thank you and I hope you guys like it.**

On Tuesday, the next day of the introduction to our new English project, Alice, Rosalie and I were marching towards our class when we saw Lauren standing next to the door, hands on her hips, and a smirk on the face.

"Hello, Rosie. I heard you were losing popularity among the guys. That's too bad," She sneered. Rose's face contorted with anger because:

1. Lauren had called her 'Rosie'

2. She had dared to state that Rosalie's popularity was declining

3. It was true.

Ever since Rosalie had been going out with Emmett, she had not really cared of what other boys were thinking of her, and this kind of made Lauren the winner of the 'battle for attention of the guys' that she and Rose had been having for years.

"I can have the attention of every single guy in this school whenever I want," Rosalie said confidently.

"Show me," Lauren challenged, smiling.

"Tomorrow at lunch in the cafeteria. Don't be late, you might miss all the fun." And with that, Rosalie entered the class. Alice and I followed.

"I fucking hate this girl," Rosalie said through clenched teeth. "I'm going to show her who rules here."

I went to sit down at the back and waited for the class to begin.

"Please write your email address on a piece of paper and then I will pass and collect it to put it into this box," the teacher said.

I had lay down on my bed for hours just thinking about what my new email address could be. Usually I only put Bella_S hotmail(dot)com but I couldn't do it here because everyone would know who it was. I had not been able to find something suitable all night so when the teacher approached me with his box, I scribbled the first thing that came in my mind: NTTS hotmail(dot)com. The teacher took my piece of paper and put it in the box. Then he bent down and said quietly:

"You are wrong to think this way, Miss Swan." _Had he figured out? _I couldn't help but think.

After he had finished, the teacher returned in front of the class and began to take out a piece of paper at random and gave it to the students.

"There is little chance that this happens but if you get your own email address, inform me at once." I wasn't listening as he distributed the email addresses but very soon I heard my name being called. "Miss Swan, please at least pretend to be following the class," The teacher said, visibly annoyed. "Here's your email address."

I stood up and walk up to him. I took the piece of paper from him but I did not open it before I was sitting once more. It was neatly folded in four.

I unfolded it and began to laugh as I saw what was inside. Instead of a handwriting, there were small letters cut from newspapers, like the one used by stalkers. Some boys n front of me turned around to look at me curiously but I didn't pay attention.

Eva-L-girl hotmail(dot)com was written inside.

"Now you only have to add the contact that has been given to you and you start knowing the other person. Don't forget, you will have to write at least five detailed characteristics of the personality of your contacts so you have to talk to him at least three or four times to be able to do that."

The bell rang and the students began to rush out.

"You have one month," The teacher reminded.

I walked over to Rose and Alice, and I was suddenly feeling very excited at knowing what email address they got.

"What have you got?" I asked Rosalie as we made our way to our next class: History.

"We're not supposed to say," Rosalie said.

"Oh, come on!" I cried. "As if Alice doesn't already knows."

"Of course I already know," Alice said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I know everything." She handed me her piece of paper and I gave her mine.

"Little_nonsense hotmail(dot)com. What is that supposed to mean?"

"I like it," Rose said.

"What is yours?" I asked.

"Swirlystars hotmail(dot)com. Good huh?" She smiled. "At least my partner has taste. I wonder if it's Jasper," She mused.

I shook my head in doubt. "Umm... I don't think so, Rose."

The latter sighed. "Too bad. Hope Alice still gets Emmett."

I was glad that I sat at the back in History because it gave the opportunity to doze off. I had not slept well the other night because I couldn't stop thinking about Edward and his new "girlfriend". I put the word 'girlfriend' into inverted commas due to the fact that I still couldn't believe it was true. I mean, sure, Edward had the right to have a girlfriend, but why Tanya? Didn't he know of her reputation as a slut? She had slept with almost every guy in this school, and when I say 'guy', I also mean the teachers, even though I doubted she had slept with the principal; but that was only due to his age.

I couldn't comprehend why Edward would burden himself with a girl like her. It was... incomprehensible. I had not talked to him since yesterday and I had no idea if I _really _wanted to talk to him; I had to, though. I had to know of his intentions. I gasped as a thought crossed my mind. He couldn't be doing this just to get laid, right? No, of course not, Edward wasn't like that.

I was grateful we were friends, Edward and I. Surely friends could ask each other such thing, right?

After history we had lunch so I headed to the cafeteria. When we arrived there, Edward was nowhere to be seen and I knew the conversation of his new "girlfriend" would arise.

"I can't believe Edward is going out with... Tanya," Alice said her name disgustingly, and shuddered visibly.

"It's disgusting," Rosalie agreed. "Look, I'm not going to bear with her. If Edward insists on her having lunch with us, I will find myself another table."

"Rose, please, stop being like that," I said. "Edward is going out with her so he must like her. That means we'll have to at least... arrgggh! What am I saying? I hate her! I'll follow you to your table, Rose. We will be on our own, just the three of us, like before."  
"It's better than sitting and having to be nice to _her_," Alice agreed.

We stopped talking about Tanya and began to talk about prom. It was in one and a half month and it was not really an event I was looking forward to. Alice had Jasper, Rosalie had Emmett, and I had... no one. It was really awkward to be the fifth wheel, and now that Edward had a girlfriend, I was lonelier than ever. Usually, we would be shaking our heads at the couples in front of us and wear disgusted expressions. We would be talking about how the students in this school had nothing else to do than being lovey dovey, while I would be wishing I were exactly in the same situation as them.

But today, as he arrived in the cafeteria, Edward was holding the hand of Tanya. I saw Rosalie give Alice a look I was sure had to be interpreted by: "She sits at this table, we're out."

But Tanya didn't sit down; she kissed Edward and left. If I thought that seeing them holding hands were the most painful sight ever, I was wrong; seeing them _kissing_ wasn't the most painful, it was noting that Edward seemed to be enjoying himself, and the look at his face as he looked back at us.

"She's taking lunch with her friends today," He explained.

_As if we care_, Rosalie mouthed.

"Rose," I warned. She turned her attention to Emmett, who began to talk.

"What email address have you got? I got some strange..."

"Shh! You're not supposed to say!" Rosalie cut him, putting a hand on his mouth to stop him from talking.

"Not even to you?" He mumbled against her hand till she removed it.

I shook my head. "Just in case we got one of you."

"Oh."

"You're not going to tell me what you got?" Edward asked me. I looked at him, but I made sure not to meet his eyes, or I knew I would blurt out: Eva-L-girl hotmail(dot)com

I hadn't gotten one of the guys but that didn't mean I was about to tell them. By the way my partner had written his email address, she would be fun to talk to, if she wasn't psychopath, of course."

"Of course not," I replied. "It's confidential." I wanted to ask him about Tanya but I wanted to have a private conversation. I would be doing my best not to be rude about her, but I knew that if the others were present, I wouldn't be able stop myself. "Are you going straight home after school?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Could you give me a ride? I would like to talk to you after school." After school means in private, please grasp that. He did.

"Sure," He replied.

I ate in silence for the rest of the hour and listened to Alice talk about what she thought we should wear to Prom. No need to tell her I wouldn't go, because she would freak out. Prom was something we had been exciting over since the age of twelve, and there was no doubt in her mind that I would go, date or no date.

The rest of the day passed quickly and very soon, I was walking with Edward in the parking lot, towards his new car, a black 2x4.

"What did you want to talk about?" Edward asked me as soon as we were seated. I realized I had been more brave earlier; now that we were alone, I didn't want to talk about Tanya anymore. I had no idea how he would take it.

"About your new... girlfriend," I said.

"What about Tanya?" He asked. I suddenly realized I should have started this conversation after he had begun to drive, because he had now no intention on going anywhere.

I almost blurted out: 'I don't like her', but I knew I had to tackle this situation in my way, and not Rose's.

"When did you find out you liked her?"

"She's in my Spanish class, and she asked me to help her because she was having some difficulties. This gave us the opportunity to talk and well, we kinda got close," He explained. I didn't want to know how _close_ they really were, so I changed the subject.

"You are aware of her reputation, right?"

"That she'd slept with half the guys in this school? She's not like that anymore. We've talked a lot, you know. She's really a nice girl, when you take the time to know her." I sank inwardly and my hope that this was just a pass time vanished. He was really smitten.

"You like her, then?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, a lot," He smiled. "But don't worry, I like you more." He ruffled my hair. "I love you hair." I smiled. "And it smells incredibly good," He said. For a moment I thought he would come smell my hair and I panicked at the idea that I might be too weak to control myself and that I might kiss him. Fortunately-and unfortunately- he didn't.

"Strawberry," I murmured.

He drove to my house in silence and I was glad, because I didn't want to talk about Tanya anymore. The conversation, however, was evoked once more as I got out of the car. I expected him to just say goodbye and drive away but he got out of the car as well.

"I am sure you and Tanya could be great friends," He said.

I shook my head. "No, Edward, I don't think so. She is your girlfriend and I respect that, but... I won't get along with her."  
"She's not that bad, you know," Edward said, taking a strand of hair that was hanging loose and putting it behind my ear. His fingers brushed with my neck as he removed his hand and I shivered involuntarily.

"You're cold?" He asked.

"A bit," I said, not wanting to have to explain to him why I was shivering.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"You don't have to go home" I asked, surprised.

"I prefer staying here with you." I smiled and my heart soared. He was not spending the afternoon with Tanya but with me. I opened the door and we entered. We sat on the couch and he looked at me, amused.

"What do we do now?" He asked.

"Watch a movie?" I suggested. He scooted closer to me and I eyed him curiously.

"You know, that's the excuse the guy has when he wants to make out with the girl. I would never have thought that of you, Bella," He said, shaking his head in fake disapproval.

"Ohh. Are you saying we will inevitably make out even if we watch a movie?" I asked.

"Yes."  
"So why watch the darn movie? Let's make out already!" I joked. I stopped laughing when he leaned towards me, and put a hand gently on my arm. My heart began its usual race and my breath quickened. Surely he couldn't have taken what I said seriously? No, he... what if he... Oh God.

"Why, indeed," He whispered as he approached his lips towards mine, his eyes glazing over me.


	14. Boys

"Why, indeed," He whispered as he approached his lips towards mine. My heart was racing and I think have never felt so surprised in all my life. Was he really suggesting that we make out, us, Edward and Bella, us, friends, when he was going out with Tanya? Did I even care? OF course I did; not because having him cheating on Tanya would hurt me sooo bad, but because I was in love with him, and if he had so little consideration for his girlfriend, then there was no hope for him at all. His face was still approaching mine when I pulled back.

"What about Tanya?" I blurted out.

"I'm not really going out with her," He said.

"What?" I cried. He pulled back and sighed. He sat straight and looked ahead of him.

"Tanya is not my girlfriend in the proper sense. We're just... friends. We talk a lot and we kiss sometimes but it's not... it's not real," He looked at me. "Do you understand?"

I shook my head. "Not really."

"We're just friends; the reason you saw me kissing her is because we talked once about what you were supposed to feel when you kissed someone that you loved or cared for, and so it became our little inside joke: that we would kiss from time to time to see if the... magic was there; but she's not really my girlfriend."

"You believe in that?" I asked

"The magic? Sure," He said.

I thought about all he said to me, and I couldn't help but rejoice at the fact that he didn't really have a girlfriend. Maybe now I could tell him that I was in love with him and that I wanted to be his girlfriend; but then, he also said he believed in the magic and true love, etc... what if I wasn't the one for him? What if he felt nothing when I kissed him?

"What about us?" I asked. "I mean, why were you so hell bent on making out with me some minutes ago?" His face approached mine once more

"Because I love you, because I want to be with you."

My breath caught in my lungs as he said the forbidden but so, so sweet words. I couldn't believe he had actually said this.

"You... love... me?" I whispered.

I thought I heard him mumble a 'yes' before his lips crashed on mine, but I couldn't be sure and I couldn't care less than at this moment. His lips tasted so soft and sweet as they brushed against mine, his fingertips brushing from my arm to the back of my neck. My hands found their way in his hair and I marvelled at the touch. How much I had wanted to do that! There was no going back now; he had unleashed sexual-Bella who had been dormant for too much time and who now wanted some action. My right hand went under his shirt and caressed his chest as he kissed me harder, his hands going up and down my sides, but never touching a particular area.

The air between us was too much space and I wanted to _feel_ him, so without thinking, without even contemplating the idea of what I was about to do, I wrapped my legs around him, securing my ankles behind his back. The sudden proximity made me groan, and he put his hands on my hips, trying half-heartedly to push me back, but when he saw I wasn't going to let go, he put a hand on my thigh, and the kiss suddenly became gentle.

Edward pulled back an inch and looked at me with an expression I could not decipher.

"I love you," He whispered before placing his lips on my neck. I could not bear the feelings his lips was procuring me, brushing from my jawline to my earlobe. His tongue darted out to my neck and I gasped, my body pressing itself to his without my permission. I heard him moan softly and I was surprised at the effect I had on him. He looked so gorgeous, hovering on top of me, his breath ragged. I heard him mumble 'Bella, Bella, Bella' over and over again and I sighed happily.

"Bella? Bella? Wake up, please. God, you're scaring me. I'm gonna have to do mouth to mouth if you don't wake up soon," I heard Edward's voice say from far away. As if _that_ would wake me up. I didn't care what the world was doing as long as I was lying in Edward's arms. "You're naked and Emmett and Jasper are going to arrive any minute."

I jumped up and my eyes flew open. I tried to get up but Edward' hand help me firmly back in place. I looked up at him to find him fully clothed and I... as well.

"It's alright; just lie down for some minutes, but don't fall asleep again," He said firmly.

"As if I would be able to sleep after that," I grumbled. He laughed.

"It was the only way to wake you up."

"How... how did we end here?" One second we were on the couch, and the other I was... I looked around me and gasped. "Why am I on the floor?"

"You hit your head with the wardrobe and fell down. I'm sorry I wasn't there; I was downstairs and I heard a loud noise. I came running but you were unconscious."

"Wait... what? Why was I in my room?" Weren't we together on the couch? I was really confused now.

"Your clothes were soaked, remember? So you were going to change them," his gaze suddenly stopped on my chest before coming back to my eyes. "By the way, I am seeing a lot more than I should."

I followed his gaze and I would have blushed had we not been making out some minutes ago. My blouse was soaked and not only did it clung to my body, but it was transparent.

"But wait, didn't we...?" Make love, have sex,** hooked up?**

"Didn't we what?" He asked. I bit my lip. This was way to embarrassing.

"Can I get up?" I asked, looking at his hand on my shoulder. He removed it at once and nodded. I went to sit down on my bed and he followed me. None of this had been real; instead of making out with him, I had hit my head. Y_eah, sure, Bella, you know your priorities. _I had no immediate want to look at him at this moment, but I knew he was still waiting for an answer; so I glanced up shyly, hoping he was looking elsewhere, but of course, he had to be staring at me.

"So, this wasn't real?" I asked.

"What wasn't real?" He sounded as confused as I was. I racked my brain for a way to explain without embarrassing myself, but there seemed to be none, so I opted for another tactic.

"We weren't sitting on the couch, talking about a movie... and make out," I mumbled the last part.

He moved closer so as to hear. "Make out?"

"Make up," I rectified. "Talking about movies and make up."

He began to laugh and I would have marvelled at the sound, and the way his eyes shone had I not been so embarrassed.

"Are you sure it wasn't with Alice?" I didn't respond and he stopped laughing. He moved closer to me and put an arm around my shoulder. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. I was just so... stressing seeing you lying there, unconscious, and I'm happy you're okay."

I looked up at him; how I wanted to tell him what was really torturing my mind, that I had not been angry at him, but at myself for believing such things could happen. That one day this Greek God would tell me he loved me and that he couldn't live without me. I sighed inwardly. How stupid I had been.

"It's alright," I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What happened exactly?" I asked. I did not really want to accidentally tell him about something that didn't really happen and make a fool of myself; and I had to remind myself not to pronounce the term 'make out' or he would think I was lusting over him. Well, I was... kind of, but he didn't need to know. Not unless he was having the same thoughts concerning me.

"You remember asking me for a ride home?" He asked, looking at me curiously. _Okay now he thinks I'm crazy. Calm down, Bella. _

"Yeah, of course."

"Well we arrived here and your clothes were soaked because it was raining outside. You said you were going to change and I said I'd wait for you downstairs. I was watching TV when I heard a loud noise. I asked you if everything was okay but you didn't reply so I ran upstairs and found you lying on the floor. You were holding your head so I figured you had hit your head with the wardrobe and fell down," Edward explained.

"I frowned at his words. How come I didn't remember any of this? And how come I had made up a whole parallel universe while I was sleeping? It had seemed so real and I swore I could still feel his touch. My dreams had never been so vivid. I looked up at Edward and saw that he was watching me, worried.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. "Maybe we could go to the ER; my dad is a doctor here. He could see if there's something wrong with your head..."

"There's nothing wrong with my head!" I snapped. He looked at me, apologetic.

"I didn't mean it that way."

"I know; I'm sorry. Don't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine," I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked, still a bit hesitant about whether I was alright or not

I nodded. "I'm sure." I looked down at my clothes and this time I did blush. "I think I need to change. Could you..."

He chuckled. "Sure. I'll be waiting downstairs."

"No, could you.. I mean, I'm sure you have lots of homework, and I still have to add that contact of mine and get to know him if he's online. We'll talk tomorrow at school," I said.

"Alright," He agreed. "I'm going to add my contact as well. See you tomorrow." He stood by the door for a moment, smiling and I simply stared at how beautiful he looked. Then he got out of his trance, shook his head slightly, and walked out of the door, while I siimply lay down on my bed, my soaked clothes forgotten.

After a while I remembered I still had to add my contact. I got out of bed and sat in front of my PC. The thing took forever but it finally turned on. I entered my new email address on the msn and signed in. After some minutes I was signed in, and I could see the free space my lack of contacts provided. I quickly added Eva-L-girl()hotmail(dot)com and waited for the invitation to be sent.

Realizing it would take some time before my contact came online, I went in my usual hotmail and began to check my mails. Alice sent me some jokes that I really had to laugh out loud to.

**10 Commandments of a Teenager**

Thou shall not sneak out when parents are sleeping.  
(_why wait that long_)  
2) Thou shall not do drugs.  
(_alcohol lasts longer, not to mention being cheaper_.)  
3) Thou shall not steal from K-Mart.  
(_Walmart has a bigger selection_)  
4) Thou shall not be arrested for vandalism.  
(_destruction has a bigger effect, I can tell you all about this_)  
5) Thou shall not steal from your parents.  
(_everyone knows grandma has more money_)  
6) Thou shall not get into fights.  
(_Cat fight anyhow...just start them_.)  
7) Thou shall not skip class.  
(_just take the whole day off_)  
8) Thou shall not strip in class.  
(_Hooters pays more_)  
9) Thou shall not think about having sex.  
(_like Nike says, "just do it"_)  
10) Thou shall not help old ladies across the street.  
(_just leave'm in the middle_)

I was still laughing when the sound signalling that a contact came online came from the speaker. Feeling very excited, I opened my msn and noted with pleasure that Eva-L-girl was online.

Eva- Hey cool! You're online!

NTTS- Yep, I am. What's up?

Eva- Nothing much. Just checking my mails. I haven't got a single one.

NTTS- Ohh, poor you. Let me send you something.

I went on the email Alice had sent me and clicked on 'send', then I typed in my contact's email address.

NTTS- There. Check it once more.

It took her some minutes to respond and when she did, it was with an emoticon laughing hysterically and pounding his fists on the floor.

Eva- _That _is good. Wow, I haven't laughed so much in days.

NTTS- Good. I'm glad I could help you come back to a healthy lifestyle. Laughing is good.

Eva- Oh, don't worry, I know about that. It is I usually who tells the jokes.

NTTS- You have some competition here, darling.

Eva- Ohhh, darling... lol. I love that. Um... wait, are you a girl or a boy? So that I know because it would feel creepy if you were a boy.

NTTS- Girl. Aren't you?

Eva- Nope. Boy. And I look like it.

NTTS- Really? Why is your remail address eva-L- girl, then? Isn't that a bit weird?

Eva- Nope, not in my opinion. I love Eva Longoria.

NTTS- Desperate much?

Eva- 'cause of Desperate Housewives? Lol. Yeah, kind of. Do you know Season 6 will be starting soon?

NTTS- Yeah, I know! I'm impatiently waiting for Thursday. My friends and I usually watch it together but a lot of things have changed since season 5 was playing, so I dunno if the plan is still up.

Eva- Am I invited if it's still the case?

NTTS- Uh... no. We're not supposed to meet until this project is over. Remember?

Eva- Oh, screw Jordy. His rules are stupid.

NTTS- lol. I don't know you. You could be a psychopath for all I know. Plus I was thinking you were a girl and now that I know you're a guy, I'll be more reluctant about meeting you. Maybe when we know each other better.

Eva- Sex discrimination! It's not fair. Girls can be as atrocious as boys.

NTTS- Oh yeah, I know. Too much for my taste, if I dare say.

Eva- Got some problems with some girls? Tell me who they are; I'ma kick their butts!

NTTS- Kick or kiss?

Eva- Kick! I have a girlfriend, darling.

NTTS- Oh really? What's her name?

Eva- We're not supposed to tell. You'll know who I am if I tell you.

NTTS- Are you _that_ known in the school?

Eva- Kind of, I guess. Can't know exactly, though. I would have to do a survey for that. What about you?

NTTS- If I'm well known at school?

Eva- No; do you have a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend for that matter?

NTTS- lol. Nope and nope.

Eva- See? I don't do discrimination.

NTTS- Very fair.

Eva- What does your nickname mean? I've been trying to figure out since I received the paper.

NTTS- NTTS: Not Taking This Seriously

Eva- You aren't? I think it's cool. Plus, it counts for 35% of the marks. Not that I care about getting good marks but it's an easy way for my level in English to rise.

NTTS- That's why I'm doing it.

NTTS- What do you like apart that?

Eva- Everything. Lol. I can do practically everything you ask for.

NTTS- You surf?

Eva- When I go to the beach sometimes.

NTTS- You hike?

Eva- Yep. I love hiking. You?

NTTS- Not really my thing. Maybe I should try sometimes. I haven't done it since I was 12.

Eva- Seriously? You really should! I love camping as well. The feeling that you're the only survivor of this crazy world, the fresh air, the stars...

NTTS- The mosquitoes...

Eva- Yeah, that as well. Lol.

NTTS- And the constant strange smell at night.

Eva- Are you always this pessimistic?

NTTS- I try to be realistic.

Eva- I'm sure I can make you like it.

NTTS- Maybe, but don't hold your breath. I'm not really the nature kind of girl.

Eva- Neither is my girlfriend but I have some guy friends with whom I go camping from time to time.

NTTS- My friends aren't interested in camping either. Their favourite hobby is... tada... SHOPPING!! That's their favourite word too.

Eva- My girlfriend is addicted to shopping as well.

NTTS- Known her for long?

Eva- Depends on your definition of long. I haven't known her since that much time but I feel like I have known her for years.

NTTS- You're in love, then?

Eva- It's not that serious yet. We're still in the stage 'I like you', but I think I love her, yes. It's a strange feeling: love, huh? Some weeks or even days ago you are living your life as if you were complete in any way possible, but then someone new enters your life and it seems like you can't bear to be away from her anymore.

I sighed. Eva was mirroring my exact thoughts. It was time to leave because the conversation was getting too personal for my taste.

NTTS- You're right. This is exactly how it feels. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go.

Eva- Hey, wait!

NTTS- I really have to go. We'll talk some other time, okay? See ya.

Eva- Alright. Goodnight.

And with that I signed out.

**Any questions? Suggestions? Ask me! Thank you for reading!**


	15. Taking A Break

**Okay, guys, here's the news. I have something important to tell you. I know it's not really nice to do this now that the story is fastly becoming very interesting and all but I have to do it for the sake of my studies. I am going to take a break. A long break. I have realized that I was privileging my writing at the expense of school, and I can't continue like that. This school year is one of the two most important years of school in my country, and it surprises me that I had not taken this decision before. If I fail because of my writing, I don't think I will view writing the same anymore and since writing is my passion, I don't want this to happen. So I am going to stop writing for a while. A long while, I might add. Till November. If I had continued then I would have posted one chapter every 3 months and you would have received, let's say, 3 chapters since November. It's not really worth it. I prefer waiting for November and then post a chapter every week. I really hope you understand. It's killing me as well. I'm so sorry, but I have to do it. **

**Thank you for your comprehension, guys.** **And yes, I almost forgot. One of my friends is currently starting to write stories and her plot is really good. Go check her stories. It's well worth your time. Her nickname is Twilighter412. P.S- Healing Bella is my favourite. Thank you once more for everything, and I love you, guys!**


	16. Mike's Party

**Firstly I'm so so so sorry for taking so long to update. I know I said I would update in November but then I decided to finish my other story Moving On before continuing this one, and then when I finished it beginning January, school had started and I was being EXTREMELY lazy as to continue writing. I've _finally _got a motivation to continue this story and I hope I keep it until I've finished this story! **

**To cullenlover642: I'm sooo sorry for taking so long. I'm going to continue this story and again I'm really sorry. I hope you will still be reading. And thank you so much for showing your interest!**

**p.s- I know we don't say 'chorus' but I can't find the word!! :( Help me if you can. Thank you!**

"How was your afternoon?" Edward asked me as we made our way to the gym.

"Fine. I chatted with my contact, who is really nice, by the way," I answered, re-thinking about the last day. I had fled as soon as the subject had become too personal for me, but apart from that, everything had gone by fine. I was glad that I hadn't gotten some psycho or worse, some macho who would see himself as superior. I was lucky, in a way. "And you?"

"Very good. My contact is really nice as well. A bit shy, I think, but we got along just fine."

We arrived in the Gym and I said goodbye to Edward before going to change into my sports clothes. Jessica smiled at me at me as I passed and I smiled back. It was sad that we hadn't become the great friends I thought we would, but at least we were acquaintances. Acquaintances who would talk and smile to each other from time to time.

Neither Alice nor Rosalie had this class with me but Edward and Jasper did, so I was not alone. It was also a relief to be able to ogle at Edward without receiving knowing looks from Rosalie, even though Jasper gave me strange looks sometimes. Maybe he was simply trying to figure out how someone could have such a bad sense of co-ordination.

We were playing volleyball today. Hiya! Not. It was a nightmare from beginning to end. Firstly I fell down while trying to catch the ball, and to avoid being more humiliated by going to the nurse, I told everything that I was fine. Nobody dared to pass me the ball after that, but even that didn't last long. The ball, coming from Lauren, of course, came flying in my direction. Gulping, I hesitated between ducking down or trying to hit it back. I hadn't really decided what to do when I saw Edward and Mike rush in my direction to save me from the ball. I would gladly call it 'catapult' but I don't think it's allowed. Mike succeeded in hitting the ball back to the opposite team but he and Edward collided, sending me flying backwards. As if the bruise of the last incident wasn't enough for today.

I think I fainted after that, or maybe my mind just blocked out those painful memories, but the next thing I knew, I was lying on my bed, at home. I looked around me, shocked, and trying to remember how I'd gotten there but in vain. I looked at the clock on my bedside table and gasped. It was eight o'clock. Taking my mobile phone, I dialed Alice's number and waited.

"Hello?" There was music playing loudly in the background and lots of people shouting.

"Alice, turn that music off; I can't hear you!"

I heard her say she was going outside and the noise gradually decreased, until she spoke again. "What were you saying?"

"Where the hell are you, Alice?"

"At Mike's house. There's a party," She said.

"Really?" I asked, shocked. "Why am I not invited?"

"You weren't really in state to go to a party this morning, remember?"

"Actually, I don't. Who brought me home?" I asked.

"Rose and I."

"You know what? I'm coming to the party," I decided.

"What? But we were leaving, Rose and I," Alice said.

"Well, you can leave. I just lost the entire day; I don't want to stay at home with nothing to do."

"Are you sure, Bella?" She asked and I could hear doubt in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Bye, Alice."

"See you tomorrow."

I hung up and changed into a blue blouse and a knee-length skirt. Then I went downstairs, and to my surprise, Charlie was there. I had forgotten it was past eight.

"Where are you going?" He asked, eying me skeptically.

I decided to be honest. "To a party organized by Mike."

"Okay, but don't drink," He warned. I remembered all too well the last time I had confronted him, drunk, and I had no intention of living through this again.

"I promise, dad." I kissed him on the cheek and headed for the door.

I took my truck and drove to Mike's house, arriving there in less than fifteen minutes. The place was full and I could guess why Rosalie and Alice had left. They preferred parties where you weren't stepped on the feet every five seconds; so did I, but I had no intention of staying at home, especially when I had slept for more than 10 hours at home when I was supposed to be at school.

"Hey, Bella! I'm glad you could come!" Mike greeted me as I arrived in the yard. He put a hand behind my back, not quite touching me, and led me inside. "I'm really sorry about what happened at school. Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?" I asked, confused.

"Your stomach," He replied, looking at me strangely. I gasped.

"How do you know about my bruise?"

"We saw it... when you fell." A group of Mike's friends passed by at the same moment and invaded our space.

"Great party!" They yelled, before leaving as quickly as they had come. Mike turned to me once more. I spoke before he could open his mouth.

"Wait... what do you mean by 'we'?

"About your bruise?" He asked. "Just the people who were nearby. Tyler, Angela, Edward, Jasper and the coach." He saw my shocked expression and shook his head quickly. "No, it's not like we saw anything; your shirt was lifted just a bit."

That didn't really make me feel better.

"Thank you, Mike," I said quietly.

"What?" He asked.

"Thank you!" I yelled over the noise. He smiled and nodded.

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

We danced for a long moment and I had time to think. Mike was a really sweet guy and he hadn't even tried anything when we were dancing. I knew he had a crush on me and besides, I liked him. Maybe I had to reconsider my decision of a 'never me and him.'

I laughed at that but I was serious. Mike was really a sweet guy and I didn't want to stay alone at home every time the girls had a date.

"Do you want a drink?" Mike asked me.

"Yeah."

"I'll be back in a minute," He said before walking away. As I waited for him to come back, Jessica took me by the hand and led me to another room.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"To play Truth or Dare. They are just starting it," she smiled as we arrived. "Are you in?  
The others were already seated on the floor. There was Eric, Angela, Jasper, Tyler, Lauren and some other people I didn't know.

I looked back at Jessica. "Um, yeah, but... Mike is waiting for me there."

"Just wait here; I'll tell him to join us," She said before walking out of the door. I took a seat on the floor, next to a guy I didn't know, and in front of Angela. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Some seconds later Mike arrived along with Jessica. He had two drinks in his hands and I smiled as he handed me one before taking a seat across Lauren.

"So here's the rules," an older boy got up and said. "If you choose Truth you have to answer the strict truth and **no**editing. If you choose Dare, you can either do it or not to do it; but if you choose not to do it, you'll have to do the Punishment, which is most of the times ten times worse than the dare itself." He looked around at every face present. "Now are you sure you want to play?"

"Um... I think I don't..." I started to get up but Jessica pulled me back down.

"No, you stay here; it will be fun."

I looked at her hand and tried to see if this was a trap or something but she seemed sincere. The older boy looked at me expectantly. "I think I'm going to stay after all." He nodded.

"And yes, I almost forgot something: you can back out anytime but you have to finish the dare you have been assigned to before, or you have to answer the question, then you can go." He sat back down. "Who begins?"

A girl I didn't know lifted up her hand. "Lauren, Truth or Dare?"

Lauren smirked. "Truth."

The girl returned her smirk. "Were you pissed off when Rosalie Hale proved she was hotter than you?" Lauren glared at her. I had forgotten about Rosalie's contest, if I could call it like that. It seemed like Rosalie won;_ that_ was why Lauren had sent that ball flying at me. She was pissed off; extremely pissed off.

"Yes, I was," Lauren replied evenly. The two girls continued to glare at each other for a long moment, until Jessica said it was her turn.

"Angela, Truth or Dare?" Angela seemed to have grasped the fact that it was dangerous to choose Truth so she chose Dare. It didn't matter, anyway. Jessica was a nice girl.

"I dare you to drink a glass of the punch containing alcohol," Jessica said. I saw her wink at Angela, who mouthed a 'thank you'. Angela was about to get up when I stopped her.

"Wait! I glanced at Mike and pointed at my glass. "Is there alcohol in it?"

"Yes," He replied, searching my eyes for my approbation. I smiled at him before turning back to Angela and handing her the drink.

"Here, take this one."

"Thank you." She sat down and began to drink. I knew she was grateful to have received an easy dare.

Afterwards it was Tyler's turn. He looked at me and I knew that I was his target.

"Bella, Truth or Dare?" He had an evil glint in his eyes and I knew better than to say Truth.

"Dare," I replied quietly.

"I dare you to sing "I love Rock n Roll" in front of all the people present in this party." I gulped. He couldn't... I wouldn't... surely he couldn't expect me to sing in front of so many people. Everyone knew I couldn't do this. I just stared at him for I-don't-know-how-much time until I heard Lauren speak.

"She will need someone to do the chorus," She looked at me, but I was still staring at Tyler. "Well, more than one person."

Angela got up. "Yeah, Jessica and I could accompany her," she glanced at Lauren. "And Lauren of course... if you want?"

Lauren shook her head. "No; you three go along."

"Put the music on," I said as I got up. We followed Tyler to the other room, where many people were still dancing, and he gave me the mic.

I couldn't really start singing right away so I decided to swallow back my fear and to do a little introduction.

"Hello guys, so my friends and I are going to be singing 'I love Rock n Roll' by Britney Spears. I hope you guys like it.

It was now or never. As Tyler put the music on, I decided it was better to be with Jessica and Angela than to be singing alone.

_I saw him dancing there  
By the record machine  
I knew he must have  
Been about seventeen  
The beat was going strong  
Playing my favorite song  
I could tell  
It wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me  
Yeah, with me  
And I could tell  
It wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me  
Yeah, with me_

By then the crowd was smiling and seemed to be enjoying the show, so I continued, all fear forgotten. As we carried on with the song I noticed other people that were in other rooms had arrived, probably hearing the music and wanting to see what was happening. __

Singin'

I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox  
Baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and  
Take the time  
And dance with me

Ow

He smiled, so I got up  
And asked for his name  
"But that don't matter," he said  
"'Cause it's all the same."  
I said, "Can I take you home  
Where we can be alone?"  
And next we  
Were moving on  
And he was with me  
Yeah, with me  
And we were moving on  
And singin' that  
Same old song  
Yeah, with me

Singin'

I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox  
Baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and  
So come on take the time  
And dance with me

Ow

I love rock 'n' roll yeah  
'Cause it soothes  
My soul yeah

I love rock 'n' roll  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

I said, "Can I take you home  
Where we can be alone?"  
And next we  
Were moving on  
And he was with me  
Yeah, with me  
And we were movin on  
And singin' that  
Same old song  
Yeah, with me

Singin'

I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox  
Baby

I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and  
Take the time and  
Dance with me

I love rock 'n' roll  
(I love rock 'n' roll)  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
(Ooh)  
So come on  
Take the time  
And dance with me  
(Dance with me)

I love rock 'n' roll  
(Rock 'n' roll)  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox baby  
(I said)  
I love rock 'n' roll  
(So dance with me)  
So come on  
Take the time and  
Dance with me  
(Dance with me ooh)

I love rock 'n' roll  
(Rock 'n' roll)  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox baby  
(Oh, ooh)  
I love rock 'n' roll  
(Ooh)  
So come and  
Take the time and  
(Dance with me)  
Dance with me

I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
(Oh)  
So come and  
Take the time and  
Dance with me 

The crowd clapped and cheered as we finished and my smile grew bigger. I never thought I could enjoy myself so much. I looked at Jessica and Angela, who had the same expression as mine on their faces, and took their hands. We bowed together before walking out of the room.

"That was great!" Tyler told me as I sat down on the floor once more.

"Thank you," I replied, still smiling.

"It's my turn," Lauren announced and I knew I didn't have to fear anything from her, at least not right now. My statement was proved correct when she glared at the girl who had pissed her off earlier.

"Kate," Lauren started sweetly. "Why were you absent a whole month from school at the beginning of the year?"

"She didn't chose Truth," a girl next to Kate intervened.

Lauren didn't take her eyes off Kate. "Would you have chosen dare?" She asked, the threat apparent in her voice.

"N-no," Kate stuttered.

"So?"

"I was sick," she replied, struggling to keep a straight face. I was wondering where all this was going when Lauren spoke again.

"What did you have?"

"I had a mono."

"No," Lauren contradicted, her eyes cold. "You had an abortion after the father of your bastard left you for some blonde chick!"

Kate had tears running down her cheeks at the end of Lauren's speech and ran out of the room without saying a word. I looked at Lauren, shocked that even _she _could fall so low but she looked back at me with an expression that meant: "So what?" I looked down, disgusted.

Afterwards it was another girl that I didn't know who spoke, so I was shocked when I heard her next words.

"Bella, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," I replied. She smirked.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with... Jasper."

I gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, of course." I took some seconds to recover myself before I got up and walked to Jasper in a way that I hoped could be considered as 'seductively'. I took his hand and helped him to get up, while he looked at me with a frightened expression. I tried very hard not to laugh as I entered the nearest closet and smirked at the girl who had proposed this dare, before closing the door. I sat down and realized Jasper was still frozen on spot.

"Sit down," I told him, unable to keep myself from smiling. "I'm not going to jump on you." It took him a few seconds to understand what I said, and then he sat down. He looked relieved.

"Did you really think I was going to jump on you?" I asked, amused. He lifted his eyes to mine and hesitated.

"Um.. yeah?"

I laughed softly. "I may find you incredibly attractive, but I am a good friend, and good friends don't make out with the boyfriend of their bestfriends behind their back."

"Neither in front of their faces," Jasper joked.

"Yeah," I agreed, laughing.

"You were really great earlier... when you were singing."

"Oh, yeah. Thank you; I was terrified, though."

"I could see; but you masked it well."

"It was terrifying to be in front of so many people, and have all the eyes fixed on me. I just wished I could disappear." We were silent for a long moment before I spoke again.

"Why aren't we friends?" I asked quietly. "I mean, we see each other everyday, we sit at the same table at lunch..." I trailed off, hoping he got the point.

"I don't know," He replied just as quietly. "I think it's because... we don't sit together because we appreciate each other's company, but because I am going out with Alice. We never really got the time to know each other."

"Yeah," I agreed. "It's sad, though. Things shouldn't be this way."

He smiled gently. Something clicked in my mind and I glanced at Jasper. "Are you a fan of Desperate Housewives?" I asked.

He looked at me curiously. "Um.. yeah, why?"

My lips curled upwards involuntarily and I shook my head. "Just like that." Maybe there was a chance of us being friends, after all. If my hunch was right and if he really was Eva...

"Time's up!" Someone knocked on the door. I looked at Jasper in alarm.

"Can you blush on command?" I asked.

"What?" He looked at me as if I was insane. What I was asking him was perfectly normal... wasn't it?

"Never mind, I will blush. Try to look pleased with yourself; can you do that?"

He nodded. "Sure." I opened the door of the closet and as I looked at every face in the room, I blushed. I didn't dare look at Jasper to see how he was doing his job.

"I'm leaving now, guys. See you tomorrow," Jasper announced before hugging me. I was a bit surprised but I hugged him back. _What wouldn't we do for our spectators?_ I thought as I sighed.

Jasper left and I looked around the room. "I'm going to dance now. Who comes with me?"

Jessica and Angela got up and followed me. I looked at Mike but he wasn't looking at me, preferring to stare at the floor instead. I didn't pay attention to it, though, because I was too excited to go dancing.

We danced for almost two hours non-stop, and then it was time to go home. It was past one a.m when I left in my truck, feeling very happy. I got home and went straight in my bedroom, but I couldn't fall asleep. I lay on my bed for almost half an hour before deciding that it was of no use to try to sleep right now. I turned on my PC and signed in on msn, not really knowing what I was searching for. To my surprise I saw that Eva was online.

_NTTS- What are you doing here at this hour of the night?_

_Eva- I'm a werewolf, shh! I just came back from howling at the moon._

_NTTS- lol._

_Eva- What about you?_

_NTTS- I couldn't sleep. I just came back from a party and I'm still hearing the music playing loudly in my head._

_Eva-Mike's party? I was there too. I left early._

_NTTS- Well, I left kind of early too, considering that the party isn't going to end until 4 in the morning._

_Eva- Unless Mike's parents arrive. I would love to see all those drunk teenagers running for their lives. _

_NTTS- **laughs** Yeah, me too. You know what?_

_Eva- What?  
NTTS- I am able to say with confidence that you are not Mike Newton. That makes at least one less guy._

_Eva- Are you that interested to know who I am?_

_NTTS- I don't know. I was just wondering how I could not know someone so nice. It seems impossible that I could walk beside you without acknowledging your presence. _

_Eva- Maybe we just aren't in the same group of friends. That happens._

_NTTS- Yeah. So what do we talk about now?"_

_Eva- Music?_

_NTTS- Okay. So what type of music do you listen to?_

_Eva- Rap; but in secret. Lol._

_NTTS- Lol. So you're the bad guy and I'm the good girl since I listen to Britney Spears, Kate Voegele and Paramore?_

_Eva- Good girl? Britney Spears? Let me laugh. _

_NTTS- Hey, mind your language because if you have something against her, there's a chance that I will never speak to you again. _

_Eva- No, I don't have anything against her. I am not one to judge. In fact, I like her. A little. There's not many people who can see through her but I do. You have to take five seconds and really look at her to really see her, but even that doesn't mean that you will understand. _

_NTTS- Yeah. People are here, blaming her and saying that she's gone crazy, but if they had lived though what she did, many wouldn't have survived. Yet she did and she's back on track. _

_Eva- Okay, no more Britney now. Let's just talk about some funny things that happened to us. _

_NTTS- Okaayy. You start. I have to think about it. _

_Eva- Alright. So last summer, my friends and I were in Canada for the holidays. One day we were reading a joke about a girl badly in need of a tampon while she was in a supermarket. The others forgot all about it as soon as they put the magazine aside but I couldn't. So I waited for a day when I usually went to the supermarket and I told the guys to come with me. They agreed, not knowing what they were getting themselves into. We strolled for some minutes in the supermarket and then I spotted a guy who seemed to be the type to work there. When he arrived close enough to us I put both my hands between my legs and whispered to him: "I need a tampon!" _

_The guy was flabbergasted, to say the least. He looked at me as if I had lost my mind. _

_He asked. "What?"_

_I said: "I need a tampon!" a little louder and then looked around me, pretending to be checking if anyone had heard. My friends were trying very hard not to laugh. _

"_Are you sick or what?" The guy asked me. I glared at him._

"_Are you saying you refuse to give me a tampon?" I said in a normal voice._

"_But you're a guy!!" He said, looking at me from top to bottom to make sure his first statement was correct. I had to force myself not to laugh in his face so as not to ruin the plan. I was still glaring at him and I yelled:_

"_What do you know of my life?" _

_Then I turned my back to him and walked away, my hands still between my legs. Before I passes the door, I yelled over my shoulder: _

"_Sex discrimination!"_

I had fallen off my chair by the time I had finished reading. I couldn't think of anyone who would do such a thing, but then of course, Eva was in another country and there was a big chance that he wouldn't ever meet the guy from the supermarket again in his whole life. Still, it was something that amazed me. I made up my mind to do something crazy the next time I went in another country with the girls for the holidays. Something that would be remembered, even if I was remembered as 'The Crazy Girl'. It didn't matter. I was sure the fun would be worth it.

_Eva- Are you still here?  
NTTS- Kind of. I fell off my chair. Lol. You are really crazy, but I like it :)_

_Eva- Good. Now it's your turn. _

_NTTS- After what you did, I have no idea what I could say to rival with you. So I'm going to tell you about one of the times I got lost a the beach. I get lost everywhere but this is the one day that is the most memorable. When I was three or four I went to the beach with my family. I remember that I was swimming and my mom came to tell me that she was going to the toilet and to ask me if I wanted to come. I said no because all my cousins were swimming beside me and I was sure I would be alright. She said okay and went to the toilet which was a bit far from where I was swimming. I didn't pay attention and kept playing in the water. After a few minutes I looked around me and noticed that I was alone. I began to feel panicked and I got out of the water, already forgetting where my mom had gone. I began to walk here and there, searching for her but I couldn't find her. A man came by my side and asked me why I was crying. You know, it was still the happy time when strangers were normal and helpful people instead of psychopaths and everything. So he asked why I was crying and I told him I couldn't find my mom. He took my hand and we began to walk to nowhere in particular, while he pointed to different women and asked me if she was my mom. _

_He was like: "Is that your mom?" "No." "Is that your mom?" "No." "And this one?" And I was like: "I don't know!"_

_Eva- Lmao! You couldn't remember your MOTHER?_

_NTTS- Lol. Nope. I think I had seen to many women faces for a day. I laugh about it now but I was really terrified at that time. _

_Eva- I bet. What happened then?_

_NTTS- I don't really remember. I think my mom arrived at the same moment and thanked the man for his patience, before taking me away._

_Eva- And she didn't leave you out of her sight after that. Am I right?_

_NTTS- Wrong. I got lost many, many times again after that. I am the kind of girl who is prone to get lost everytime she goes to a place for the first time. I even got lost on my first day to school. The bus left me someplace I didn't know the least about. We found out later that we hadn't got the right information and that my mom was waiting on the wrong bus stop.  
So you see? I am "The Lost Girl."_

_Eva- Yeah. You sound like someone I know. So, what do we talk about now?_

_NTTS- Oh, no. Now we sleep. I'm already dead. _

_Eva- Okay, bye. Sweet dreams._

_NTTS- Xoxox. Bye._

**Review and give me enough motivation to write and post the next chapter quickly. Frankly speaking, I really need it. **


End file.
